


Wonder Wizards [Fred/George Weasley x Female Reader]

by doomsdaybby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Sex, Choking, Double Penetration, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Light BDSM, Multi, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomsdaybby/pseuds/doomsdaybby
Summary: Enemies to lovers Fred/George x female reader.Not a slow burn, will contain heavy smut in parts, strong language and fluff so please be warned. For mature audiences only.All characters in this story are 18+.Y/N is best friends with Ron Weasley, and they are both about to start their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Y/N has had a questionable relationship with Ron's twin brothers Fred & George. The twin menaces love to to tease and prank Y/N endlessly, and have only every sought to annoy her since she became friends with Ron.The twins & y/n have only ever known to irritate one another. Could their relationship ever change?
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Reader, Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 36
Kudos: 149





	1. Bustling Burrow

Spending the summer with the Weasleys was your favourite way to bridge the gap between school years. You and Ron alternated every summer break between each others houses, the two of you had been inseparable ever since you met during the sorting ceremony in first year. It was the first week of the summer, and your sixth year at Hogwarts was approaching.

"Oh for merlins sake", you exclaim as you shut off the hot shower water, realising that you had forgotten to bring a towel with you. You wrung out your sopping wet hair before stepping out of the shower, the cool morning air nipping at your skin. Tiptoeing over to the bathroom door, you opened it slightly so you could stick your head out and survey the first floor landing. 

You heard the hectic Weasley family readying for breakfast downstairs, distant chatter echoed through the floorboards. You groaned and rested your head against the door frame just as you heard footsteps clambering up the stairs. It was Fred, heading up to the second floor to his and George's room. "Amazing", you grumbled under your breath. "Pssttt, Fred", you tried to beckon him over. 

When he didn't respond, you raised your voice to get his attention, "Psssttt... Frederick!". He stopped and turned to you, pure disgust written across his face. You stuck your arm out and gestured him over. He sauntered up towards the bathroom door, his index finger stuck up as he responded, "First of all, do NOT call me that... and second, what?". He stood with his arms crossed, towering over you once he reached the outside of the bathroom. 

"Please could you get me a towel? I forgot to bring one in", you said almost cringing. Fred threw his forearm dramatically up to his forehead and tipped his head back, "You said please?!". You reached out and slapped him on the arm, "Yes, please. I'm freezing". He crossed his arms again and furrowed his eyebrows in thought, then flashed you a playful smirk. "No actually, I don't think I will". 

He chuckled and began to wander back to the stairs. You were about to call him back but Ron appeared. "You alright, Y/N? You've been up here for ages", Ron emphasised the 'ages' as he walked up to the bathroom door. "You're going to miss breakfast". You rolled your eyes and darted a look up to the ceiling, gesturing to the second floor in Fred's direction, "I asked your dickhead brother to pass me a towel because i'd forgotten to bring one in with me, but he won't get me one". 

You heard Fred laugh on the second floor landing and you stuck your middle finger up in his direction before he closed his bedroom door. Ron sighed, "Sorry about that, hang on i'll get one for you". Ron retrieved two warm towels from the linen cupboard, "I'll plate up some bacon and eggs for you" he said as he handed you the towels. You thanked him before securely wrapping one towel around your body and the other around your hair, shuddering at the sudden warmth. 

You headed to Ron's room, you had always shared a room with him when you stayed with the Weasleys. As you both grew up Molly suggested that you share a room with Ginny, however the mere suggestion that you and Ron saw each other in that way made you both want to be sick. You would do anything for each other, but romance crossed the line. 

Fred and George had a horrible habit of joking about how you and Ron were secret lovers. They insisted you were both pretending to have a platonic friendship on the outside and would have, in George's words, "Fiery red hot passionate sex" behind closed doors. The twins knew exactly how to get a rise out of you. 

When you and Ron became friends in your first year, the twins would tease you and pull light pranks. It started with them hiding bang snaps under rugs in the Gryffindor common room, which would emit a loud bang when stood on, never failing to make up jump out of your skin. However as you grew older the pranks would get worse, you would be terrorised by them. 

The worst one to date was last summer when the twins bewitched your broomstick that you kept in the Weasleys shed, for when you'd often play Quidditch. The broomstick did exactly the opposite of what you wanted, earning you the crack of a bludger to the side of the head. They were extremely apologetic, but it only made you hate them more. You were always the butt of their jokes, and seemed to be the prime prank tester against your will.

You weren't exactly a half blood witch, your mother was a half blood and your father was a muggle. Your mother was a stage performer, she had attended the Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts after graduating from Hogwarts. Your father was a pottery maker, and ran his own local shop in your small town in Cheshire. 

Your father and Arthur Weasley got on like a house on fire, especially seeing he was a muggle and was able to answer every question Arthur would throw at him. Molly and your mother weren't keen on each other at first, but slowly became friends after seeing how close their husbands were. 

You had just finished getting dressed when Molly shouted up to you that your breakfast was getting cold. Seeing as it was summer you chose to wear a daisy print pinafore dress with a white t-shirt. 

Ron had left you a plate of bacon and eggs like he'd promised, accompanied by a glass of orange juice set at your usual place at the dinner table. Once you settled into your seat, Ron came over and sat opposite you. "Is that new?", he said pointing to your dress. You needed a minute to chew your eggs and bacon that you'd just stuffed in your mouth. "Yeah, my mum sent it by owl just before the summer break, she said it reminded her of me", you responded with a smile. 

"Missing her are you?", Ron asked with a sympathetic smile. Your mother had been travelling the country for the past few months to perform in the musical 'The Phantom of the Opera', and you hadn't actually seen her since you returned to Hogwarts after the Christmas holidays. You sighed, "I am, but the final show will be at the London Theatre in a few weeks. My mum said she would sort out some tickets for all of us so we can see it". 

Molly peaked her head round the corner from the kitchen, "Sounds marvellous, Y/N! Haven't seen your mother perform for a few years. I do love a good musical". The pleasant conversation was cut short by Fred and George scurrying down the stairs shouting, "Did someone mention musicals?" whilst practising their best opera singing. 

They sounded like two cats fighting, and you winced as they both pirouetted over to the back door before disappearing into the garden. Molly followed them out to hang the clean laundry on the line. You rubbed your temples, "Those boys don't half give me a headache". You collected your plate and cutlery before setting them down in the kitchen sink. Molly had already magicked the other plates clean, so you decided to save her another job and wash yours yourself. 

You were scrubbing the cutlery clean when you felt the back of your dress slip up ever so slightly. You gasped and pulled your dress down when you felt the cool wood of a broomstick handle touch the back of your thigh. You turned round, slightly pink in the face and George snickered, pulling his broomstick back before you could swat it away. You obviously hadn't heard him sneak in, and he ducked as you threw a tea towel at him. 

You turned back to finish washing up, but after a minute or two felt your dress being hiked up again. Pretending not to notice, you dunked a glass into the water. When your dress was lifted a little further you swung around and splashed George slap bang in the middle of his face. He spluttered before collapsing onto the wooden floor, arms spread out above his head and legs sprawled. 

You stepped over him, your legs on either side of his chest and you bent over to study his face. George slightly opened one eye to look up at you before lifting his hand to point behind you. Before you could see what he was pointing at, Fred had pulled the bottom of your dress up and over your head. 

"You pricks!", you shouted, rushing to yank your dress back down, almost tripping over George. You tumbled back into the kitchen, the twins both dying of laughter as Fred helped George up off the floor. "Looks like there were cobwebs up there, mate" George giggled to Fred, clapping his hand on Fred's shoulder. "Oh fuck off, both of you", you spat back in a sulk. 

"Oi, what are you two doing to the poor girl now?", Ron said, looking between you scarlet faced and the twins still in fits of laughter. "We wanted to invite dear Y/N here to a game of Quidditch", Fred replied to Ron, dangling the broomstick in his face as if it was obvious. "I was only poking a bit of fun", George aimed at you, and you scoffed back at him, "You were poking something alright". This only made the twins laugh louder, clutching their sides as they howled. 

Your face couldn't possibly be any redder than it already was, you assumed you looked like a tomato. "It wasn't that funny", you mumbled quietly crossing your arms. "Your reaction is what's making it funny", Fred wailed in fits of hysterics. You and Ron stood there for a few seconds, watching the twins double over nearly in tears. "Can you not just lay off her for one day?", Ron came to your defence. The menaces had collected themselves now, "But she makes it so easy", Fred grinned shaking his head at you. 

You glared at the two of them, arms still crossed. "Well to answer your question, no I don't want to play Quidditch. I'm going to read instead". You pushed past the three of them, Fred and George poking you and snickering as you passed. 

Before you could climb the stairs Ron gently grabbed your wrist, "Are you alright?" he said softly, knowing how much his brothers liked to tease you. "I'm fine, I just want to go upstairs for a bit", you reassured him. Ron gave you a nod, "Just let me know if you want anything..." he hesitated for a second, "Or I could read to you if you'd like?". 

Being read to was one of your comforts, and Ron knew this. In fact, he made you hot chocolate and read the whole of 'The Fellowship of the Ring' to you after your breakup with Draco Malfoy in third year, gently stroking your hair as he read. You smiled warmly at his suggestion, "You know i'd love nothing more". 

When you both got to Ron's room he grabbed a copy of 'Treasure Island', which was battered from years of being a hand-me-down. You rested your head on the pillow so you could look down the bed at Ron, who was sat at the bottom of his bed with his back up against the foot of the metal bed frame. 

You listened eagerly, his voice felt like home. You enjoyed sitting and reading a good book, but listening to Ron reading your favourites was incredibly soothing. You relaxed and felt every hint of anger towards the twins melt away. After fifteen minutes or so you felt your eyes flutter closed, Ron's voice slowly fading as you drifted off to sleep. 

A couple of hours had passed when you stirred. Ron was no longer sat at the foot of the bed, and he'd left the book face down on the page he'd stopped reading at. He had wrapped you in a Chudley Cannons blanket that matched his bedding, making sure to tuck you in. 

You sat up and stretched, realising that the sun was now setting as a golden sheen cast across the bedroom floor from the window. With the blanket still bundled around you, you stood up off the bed. But as soon as you shifted your weight onto your feet, loud snaps and bangs erupted from underneath the rug. You screamed, the sudden loud noises of bang snaps jolting you fully awake. 

"Those fucking boys!", you bellowed. The whole of Devon must have heard you.


	2. Gotcha

The rest of the evening consisted of Fred and George laughing about how the bang snaps will "Never get old", and how "You make it so easy for us, Y/N". You never usually pranked them back in revenge, but they were messing around with you a bit much for your liking this summer. 

After a hearty dinner cooked by Molly, you and Ron played a couple of rounds of wizard chess. You were one of the only people who Ron didn't have to criticise or babble on about how you weren't playing right. He used to bore you half to death when you first became friends, but he laid off once you built skill. You decided to call it a night once you'd won four games each, which didn't take very long at all considering you were both quite talented at wizard chess. 

You packed up the chess board and grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen before hurrying upstairs to Ron's room. He had offered to read some more of 'Treasure Island', but you politely declined. Instead deciding to start your first letter of the summer to your parents, well to your father for now. 

You would send a couple of letters back and forth every holiday you spent at the Weasleys, just to keep a tab on home. Your barn owl was called Olive, and she was your second best friend. She would listen to you so intently when you talked to her, you could tell her anything (she knew things even Ron didn't). 

You spared your father the details of the twins torment, he had heard it all before. "You talk about those boys as if they're some teenage crush", your father would tell you. Your parents were certain the boys liked you, which was why they would victimise you so often. You on the other hand saw them as massive pains in the arse who will only ever be massive pains in the arse. 

You finished penning your letter, giving Olive a few treats and head scratches before sending her on her way to Cheshire. Slumping back in the chair you ran your fingers through your hair, clasping your hands behind your neck as you looked out at the twinkly night sky. "You coming to bed?", Ron interrupted the silence. 

"Oh, yeah... sorry", you mumbled, "Lost in thought". Chuckling, you arose from the chair and settled into bed. You and Ron slept top and tail, spooning each other felt like a bit much even for you two. "You didn't have to stay here, you know. If you miss your parents so much I mean", Ron murmured. You playfully pushed his cheek with your foot, "And spend the whole summer making pots and plates?", you giggled. 

"That sounds like a summer well spent to me", Ron answered. "You would miss me too much", you laughed back at him. He slapped your foot away as you went to poke his face again, "I would not, we might actually get some peace around here". You sat bolt right up and gasped dramatically, throwing a pillow at him as you exclaimed, "How dare you Ronald Weasley!". 

He beamed at you before sitting up and whacking you across the face with his pillow. Clutching your cheek and mouth agape, you challenged "Are we doing this?". He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head in response, "Oh it's on, Y/N". Before he could finish his reply you grabbed a pillow and dived down next to his bed. 

Ron was now up on his knees, calculating when you'd lift your head up before swinging his pillow at you again. Dodging his attack, this gave you opportunity to swat him around the head instead. The old pillows could only take such a small beating before feathers started to fly everywhere. You tried to stand up to get away but Ron seized the hem of your pyjama shirt. "Oh no you don't", he snarled before pulling you towards him. 

You caught yourself ahead of falling face first onto the mattress. You interlocked hands with one another, both trying to force the other back. You advanced forwards, your knees now propped up on the bed the same as Ron. You were both baring your teeth at one another, trying not to burst out laughing. 

Ron had pushed you back a bit too close to the edge of the bed, making you lose your balance. You fell backwards, grabbing the collar of his t-shirt as you went. With a thud you landed on your back on the wooden floor, Ron straddling on top of you. You both couldn't help but cry out in stitches of laughter, out of breath from the beating you'd endured. 

In between your snickering you heard George outside the bedroom door, "There better not be any passionate sex going on in here" he teased opening the door. "Oop, sorry to intrude ladies", he said sarcastically after seeing the position the two of you were in. His amusement only grew when Fred also peered round the door, eyeing you up. "Looks like I am five galleons richer", George smirked to Fred. 

"Get lost!", Ron shouted as he launched a pillow towards the door. The twin menaces cackled as they firmly shut the door but not before announcing, "Make sure to wrap it before you tap it!" in sync. 

The next morning after two rounds of bacon sandwiches, you offered to take a trip to Diagon Alley to collect some groceries for Molly. Travelling by floo powder was your favourite, so you didn't mind. After collecting the groceries, you stopped by Sugarplum's Sweets Shop; four chocolate frogs for you and Ron, 'Droobles Best Blowing Gum' for the twins, and some liquorice wands for Ginny and the Weasley parents. 

You also bought some fresh sunflowers from a flower vendor before returning to the Burrow. "Ah Y/N dear", Molly said warmly as you stepped through the fireplace. She grabbed your cheeks and kissed them lightly, "Thankyou my dear. Oh my goodness those flowers are beautiful", she boasted. You set the groceries down in the kitchen, Molly insisting that she could put them away herself considering you made the effort to get them in the first place. 

Once you placed the sunflowers in a vase on the kitchen table, you leant against the bannister at the bottom of the staircase. "Oi oi!", you shouted up to the Weasley siblings. Ginny descended first, squealing happily as she clutched the liquorice wands you gave her. Ron was next, thanking you profusely as you handed him two chocolate frogs proclaiming how he hoped he would get a new card this time. Fred and George were last, the bubble gum you threw up to them almost flying past their heads. 

"Don't think you can buy our love", Fred mentioned. "Yeah, being showered with gifts doesn't earn you our affection", George chimed in. "It would be rude of me to buy everyone else something and not you two, wouldn't it?", you asked them raising a brow. "Point still stands" they remarked together. 

After blowing the biggest bubbles they could, Fred and George decided to do some beater practice in the garden, which gave you ample opportunity to carry out the revenge you had been planning. Following their intrusion on you and Ron last night, and after they made a complete fool out of you yesterday, you decided that they should have a taste of their own medicine. 

"Where are you going now? You haven't had your chocolate frogs", Ron asked as you grabbed two boxes from the kitchen table. "I'll be two minutes... promise", you shook the boxes at him playfully before hurriedly climbing the stairs. 

A few hours later, the twins had finished their beater practice and to their dismay, were instructed strictly by Molly to take a shower before lunch. She swat them round the heads with a tea towel, nagging them about how sweaty and dirty they were. 

You were sat on the sofa with Ginny, you had plaited her hair so now she was putting yours in two french braids. You started giggling quietly as a "What the...?" could be heard from outside the upstairs bathroom. You could barely keep a straight face as Fred and George appeared at the bottom of the stairs, their hair an exaggerated bright orange. 

You clapped your hand over your mouth as Ginny gasped when she saw them, immediately laughing and pointing at them. "What on earth have you done to your hair?", she squeaked. The twins looked at Ginny in bewilderment, and then looked at you, their stare fixed and heavy. Once they fixed their gaze to you their hair turned a hot pink colour, which tipped you over the edge. 

The laughing and ridiculing obviously angered them, as their hair then transformed into a flaming ruby red once Ron joined in with the comments and pointing. "What the bloody hell did you do, Y/N?", Ron said as he looked at you in shock. "It's amazing what you can find in the Apothecary. I've never truly seen colour changing shampoo work before", you replied with a wicked grin. 

The twins just stood there looking at you with their mouths agape. "What? You boys needed to know how it feels to be messed with", you sneered at them triumphantly. Molly appeared from the kitchen and was almost taken off her feet when she saw her sons, "What in devils name do you two think you're playing at?!". 

Fred and George stuttered and stumbled over their words as they tried to tell Molly that this was your doing. Once she understood, she backed down "Oh, well you two do terrorise the poor girl". The boys were shocked at her words, they couldn't believe that their own mother was letting you get away with this. 

They glanced at each other, then looked at you as they said in unison, "Grab her". You flew from the couch, almost tripping over yourself as you ran for the back door. Fred and George were hot on your tail, their lanky legs carried them over to you in no time. Your adrenaline kicked in as you sprinted round the dining room table, "Awww are iccle Freddie and Georgiekins upset?". 

The twins looped around either side of the table, but you ducked down and scurried underneath just as they were about to grab you. Ron tried to block the back door once you managed to run into the back garden, but Fred easily forced him out of the way. 

You had managed to crouch behind the shed just as the twins stepped out into the garden, peering around the side of the shed to see them split up. You turned back to catch your breath, steadying yourself. You peeped back towards the back door, the twins nowhere to be found. Giggling at your successful payback, you began to pace backwards. 

Just as you took another few steps, you felt long arms wrap around your waist. "Going somewhere are we?" Fred asked sarcastically as he spun you round and flipped you over his shoulder. "No! no! I'm sorry! Whatever you're about to do please don't!", you begged thrashing around as Fred trudged over to George. 

"Well well well, look what we have here", George smirked. "What should we do with her, Georgie?" Fred asked as he gripped the back of your thighs to keep you in place. Their hair had turned a deep shade of purple. You couldn't see, but you knew that they exchanged knowing glances, you swore blind that they would communicate telepathically. 

Fred placed you down and firmly stood behind you, securing your hands behind your back. George paced back and forth in front of you, drumming his chin as if in deep thought. George then pivoted to face you and closed the gap, sandwiching you between the two of them. "You must have bought a potion that can reverse this", George said tapping his hair as he leaned down so your were nose to nose. 

You turned your head slightly to look up at the sky, "I have no idea what you're talking about", you replied innocently. "Ahhh, so it's going to be like that is it?", George asked as he stood up tall, hands firmly clasped behind his back. You felt your heartbeat thumping in your ears, wondering what they were planning to do next. 

Your question was answered when George lunged forwards, tickling your sides. "NO!" you screamed, struggling against Fred's grip, "Stop it! Please stop!". Their faces were a picture as you fell apart in buckets of laughter. "I'll stop tickling you when you stop laughing, AND when you tell us where the reverse potion is", George commanded. 

You threw your legs up, catching George in his most sensitive area causing him to double over in agony. "She got me Fred", he groaned, rolling on the grass and clutching his groin. You continued thrashing but Fred's grip was not getting any looser, so you shouted for Ron. "Ah yes the knight in shining armour", Fred taunted. "Oh won won! Come and save your damsel in distress!", he sung, dragging out the end of 'distress'. 

Just as Ron burst through the back door, you heard a whopping thwomp and felt Fred's grip release you. Ginny had thumped Fred over the head with a broomstick, "For merlins sake, Ginny!", he cried clutching and rubbing the side of his face. "Right! you've all had your fun. Now get inside and wash up for lunch! And George for goodness sake, get up!", Molly's voice boomed from the upstairs window. 

Fred helped George, who was still moaning and groaning in pain, up off the grass. Once you were all back inside the Burrow, you grabbed a tall white vial from the mantelpiece above the fireplace. "Here", you said as you tossed the vial over to Fred, "Just add a few drops to your conditioner and it'll take the dye out". 

"That was a pretty good prank", Ron gloated on your behalf. "Yes it was", Fred admitted, "But if your hair falls out next time you take a shower, Y/N, don't blame us" He aimed at you. You held your hands up, "I don't think so Frederick, i'd say we're square". George scoffed as he weakly lifted his head up off the kitchen table, "Square? You wish".


	3. Veritaserum

Content warning - body shaming, mention of low mood/self esteem 

The next week passed by and the twins seemed to lay off, only giving you the odd shove or jab in the side as you passed in the hallway. The near harassment and pranks you usually experienced remained at bay, which only unnerved you after George's threat. Despite this, you felt that Fred and George looked at you differently. 

For instance, a few days ago you were cleaning up after dinner, dancing to the music playing on the radio. You noticed that they gawked as you swayed your hips, swatting each other when you clocked them. It almost creeped you out that they had taken such a sudden interest in you, like a switch had been flipped. They had always been your best friend's brothers who loved to take the piss out of you as if it was their favourite hobby. 

It was Thursday now, and you were reading 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe' in Ron's room when you heard a familiar squawk and pecking at the window. You let Olive in, giving her head scratches and treats as she dropped a letter on the bedroom floor before swooping into her cage. You eagerly opened the letter from your father, it read: 

'Y/N,

I am so glad to hear that you're enjoying the summer. Business has been booming up here, I can barely keep up with the demand. It's busy times like these where I miss you most. 

I hope you don't mind that I kept Olive for a few days longer than usual. She reminds me of you and it's nice to have some movement in the house whilst you and your mother are away. 

Speaking of which, she's stopping home this weekend before travelling to London for her last show. We would like to invite Molly and Arthur to come and stay with us for the weekend, for old times sake. Please could you send a response ASAP. Tell them there's no worries if they can't, I realise that I've left it very late in the week to ask. 

Love you always,   
Dad x'

With a squeal of excitement you rushed downstairs to show Molly and Arthur the letter. Molly matched your excitement, fetching some parchment and a quill in a flash to scribble a response. Arthur was practically beside himself, spending the weekend away from the kids and being able to ask as many questions about muggles as he wanted? he almost fainted. Arthur loved his family dearly, but had been working overtime the past four weekends, so deserved some time away. 

You wrote your own response, tying the two letters in twine to make it easier for Olive to carry. "I'm so sorry you have to go back and forth so much, Ol", you said scratching under her small beak. She ruffled her feathers in response, readying for flight before disappearing into the sunset. 

The following day Molly was running around like a headless chicken, making sure the Burrow was spick and span before her and Arthur left for Cheshire. You helped out as much as she would allow, you listened to her titter on about how it wasn't your job to help, shooting a piercing glare at her three sons sat on the couch. 

You grabbed their suitcase and loaded it into the car. Their train was leaving at 1pm and Molly wanted to be at the station at least an hour before, to make sure they didn't miss it. "Now I know exactly how I left this house", Molly warned her twin boys, pointing in their faces. "I do not want to come back to a single speck of dust out of place". 

She turned to you now, "I know you'll look after the place, Y/N darling" she said grabbing your cheeks. "You can count on me, Mrs Weasley", you beamed. "There's plenty of food in the fridge, please send us an owl straight away if you need anything", she told you firmly. "Now come on Arthur, we don't want to chance missing the train!", she demanded whilst waving him over. Arthur jokingly rolled his eyes behind Molly's back, with a short "Yes dear" in response. 

You, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George stood outside the front door to wave them off as the car faded from view. Ginny suggested a picnic in the garden as it was a beautiful day for it. You both got to work on preparing twenty sandwiches, however you guessed you would probably need more. Once the sandwiches had been plated up, Ginny went out into the garden to set up the picnic. You stayed in the kitchen to put together a fruit bowl. 

As you chopped up some apples and melon, Fred joined you in the kitchen. He leant against the counter with one arm propping his head up as he watched. You paused, "Can I help you?" you asked giving him the side eye. "No no, carry on", he said nonchalantly, shooing his hand at you in dismissal. You slowly began to chop the fruit again, extremely wary of Fred stood there watching you. 

You tipped the fruit into a bowl and turned to Fred, propping your head up to mimic his position. "You're making me very uncomfortable, Weasley", you admitted. Fred offered you a gleaming grin, "Oh I know" he said cheekily, swiping the end of your nose and snaking past you to collect the fruit bowl. "I'll take this outside", he said with a wink before strolling out of the kitchen. 

You collected some glasses and poured a pitcher of lemonade, nearly taking out Ron as you turned around crashing into him. "Merlin! I didn't even hear you come in", you blurted out in shock. "Sorry", he chuckled, catching a glass you dropped in the process. "You alright? you seem really on edge", he asked with a glint of concern in his tone. 

You sighed, "Your brothers are freaking me out more than usual". Ron rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah I've noticed that... don't worry though i'm sure it's nothing", he said sheepishly. You scoffed in retort, "I dread to think of what they're up to". 

The pair of you brought the glasses and lemonade outside, chatting as you went. Ginny had put together a beautiful set up, with the food neatly placed in the middle of the picnic blanket and small lantern candles that weren't lit yet scattered around. "Gin this looks amazing!", you praised her as you set the lemonade pitcher on the blanket. 

The three of you sat comfortably under the warm sun, waiting for Fred and George to join before you started to eat. "Where are they?", Ron asked Ginny. She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, Fred brought the fruit out but then went back inside". Just as she finished her sentence the twins appeared in clear high spirits, holding five glasses of what looked to be Ogden's Old Firewhisky. 

"M'lady", George said to you as he passed you a glass. You apprehensively took the glass from him, sniffing it curiously to make sure it hadn't been tampered with. Once you all had a glass, Fred boasted a cheers "To a parent free weekend". The five of you clicked glasses and took a sip, you coughed from the burning sensation that bit at the back of your throat. 

As you tucked into some sandwiches George asked you a question whilst eagerly tilting his head, "Y/N, Fred and I here have always wanted to know, how do you really feel about us?". You swallowed hard, meeting their gaze as they sat up straight awaiting your reply. Before you could think about it, the words began flowing out of your mouth; 

"You drive me nuts, completely and utterly bonkers. You think you can get away with it because you're cute, and fuck me you two are cute". George chimed in with another question, "So you have definitely thought about us naked, huh?". Again, you couldn't stop yourself as the words poured out, "Absolutely. I don't know a girl who hasn't, I mean except for Ginny of course". Ginny let out a disgusted laugh, "Don't ever say anything like that again, you weirdo!". Ron almost choked on his drink, sitting now with his mouth wide open in disbelief. 

The two boys smirked as you continued, "But you make me question my every move. You make me laugh, you make me cry, feel good about myself, feel bad about myself. You've frightened me yet made me feel safe. I've wanted to hit you, kiss you, fight you. You make me feel alive and like i'm dying all at the same time". 

Their smirks faded, "When have we ever made you feel bad about yourself?" Fred asked genuinely. This lit a fire in you and you thought that steam could've been bursting from your ears. You ran your hand over your mouth, letting the words run away with themselves without any restraint; 

"Oh I don't know, Fred", you mocked. "Maybe in second year when the two of you overheard me tell Ron and Hermione how bad I felt about myself when I was gaining weight? So you both thought in your tiny brains that it was a good idea to hex me, so that i'd sprout a pigs tail and ears". The twins cringed after hearing this, looking at each other shamefully. 

"We were wrong fo-" Fred began just as you cut him off. "OR, in fourth year when you meddled with my moisturiser so i'd break out in huge zits after I was foolish enough to confide in pair of you about something! How I was tired of my acne!". You felt tears well up as every embarrassing moment Fred and George had caused you spun through your mind. 

"You.. you vile sorry excuses for wizards have only ever messed with me and my feelings. You make me feel like shit and i'm tired of it". The tears were free flowing now, waves of pent up rage rushing over you like a tidal wave. You got up and marched back into the house, slamming the back door behind you. 

"Where the bloody hell did that come from?", Ron asked out of sheer confusion, lowering his voice as his own anger towards his brothers rose. "Veritaserum", Fred mumbled fiddling with his now empty glass of firewhisky. "You idiots", Ron said shaking his head as he went to follow you inside. George stopped him, stretching his palm out across his chest to stop him mid stride, "Let me talk to her". "If you hurt her anymore, George, this is your warning", Ron glared at him. 

Whilst George headed towards the Burrow, Ginny smacked Fred around the head at the same time she began to clear up the picnic. Ron watched George as he went, if looks could kill George surely would have collapsed by now. "I'll bloody murder you two", he cautioned Fred. 

You had fled to the bathroom upstairs, looking in the mirror as your mascara ran down your cheeks. You wiped your eyes, only making the smudging worse and slumped down on the floor with your back resting against the bath. 

Over your sobbing, you heard George softly say your name as he approached the bathroom door. "Whatever... you're about to say" you said in-between sharp inhales and sniffs, "Save it". Except George didn't say anything more, instead got down on the floor with you and slowly shuffled over so you were shoulder to shoulder. 

You wiped your eyes again and went to turn away, however George gently took your hand and pulled you into a hug. You tried to pull away at first, and he let you, yet still holding your hand tenderly. After a few moments you allowed yourself to sink into a tight hug, George's arms securely engulfing you. He smelt like fresh cotton and marshmallows, the scent immediately silencing the spinning thoughts. He rested his cheek on the top of your head, whispering so quietly you could barely hear it "I'm sorry". 

You both stayed there for what felt like forever, George not once releasing his grasp even a little. He stroked your hair and shushed you soothingly. "You're just doing this now because you feel bad but later you'll be back to tormenting me", you said as his shirt muffled your voice. 

"No I won't", he replied reassuringly. "I never knew you felt this way, and I never want us to ever make you feel bad again". This only caused him to tighten the hug, if that was even possible. From where you were sat George could reach some tissue paper, lifting your chin up to him so he could wipe the running mascara away. 

Once you felt better you released a massive sigh, feeling much better now that you had let yourself cry. Fred was leaning against the doorframe, offering you a small smile. You stood up and held your arms out, inviting him in for a hug. He didn't hesitate to trap you in a loving embrace, lifting you up near the end of the hug. 

After Fred said he was sorry too, you extended both of your hands to them, "Civil?". They both took your hand into a firm hand shake, "I'd say friends, more like" George said with a smile. "And don't think we've forgotten about how you think we're cute", Fred remarked. "Or that you've thought about us naked", George said with a wink. "OR that you've wanted to kiss us", Fred continued. 

You scrunched your eyebrows and pinched the bridge of your nose, "Do not remind me, and don't let it go to your heads" you said with a groan. "It's all up here", Fred chuckled tapping the side of his head. "Clearly our brother isn't satisfying your needs", George said shaking his head and tutting. 

Ron called up, "I hope you three aren't killing each other up there... or sucking each other off for that matter", he repulsed. "No, we're fine. I think we've called it a truce", you responded. "Oh good. I've invited Harry and Hermione round for a film and pizza. So you lot come down when you're ready, they'll be here in a few hours". 

Clapping your hands with joy at the thought of your other two best friends joining you, you went to head downstairs. Fred took this chance to swat your behind as you past him, "We don't think you're too bad, either. Just so you know" he said with a wink. 

"Oi, don't touch what you can't afford, Weasley" you teased, batting his hand away.


	4. Seven Minutes

Content warning- smut, dubious consent. For mature audiences. 

Ginny sifted through the stack of VHS movies and Ron ordered pizza, during that time you prepared a big bowl of popcorn with Fred and George in the kitchen. For the first time, you comfortably poured your heart out to them. 

They assured you that they had always assumed you were in on the jokes, and thought you found the pranks just as funny as they did. "If we had only known.." George began, "...We would have stopped years ago", Fred finished. They apologised so profusely you thought your ears would bleed, and you couldn't help but interrupt the one thousandth 'sorry'.

"I do find it as funny as you do, most of the time", you cautioned at the end. "Just don't be so mean to me". You told them you liked the playful teasing, just not the pranks that were borderline bullying. "Oh we know you like the teasing", Fred said with a cheeky smirk. "See that i'm on board with, that's cute", you smiled pointing at finger at him. 

Fred was leaning with one hand tucked into his jean pocket, the other supporting him on the counter next to you. "The pranks are hard to resist sometimes though, you are our brothers stuck up prissy best friend after all", he said matter-of-factly. "Aaandd you ruined it", you rolled your eyes, lifting a frying pan and gesturing it threateningly towards Fred. 

A knock at the door swooped through the house, almost timed perfectly to avoid you smacking Fred upside the head. You raced to the door, immediately being swaddled in a hug so strong by Hermione you nearly toppled over. "My favourite clever witch", you said as you squeezed her back. You gave Harry a hug just as tight, yet he took care to not almost knock you over. 

After the 'hellos' and playing catch up with how everyone's summer had been so far, you placed the popcorn in the centre of the coffee table. You then dropped onto the end cushion of the sofa, closely followed by Fred sitting next to you and George perching on the opposite end. 

Ron carried down two beanbags, one from his room and the other from his brothers'. Hermione made herself comfortable on the one of beanbags, Ron sitting on the floor with his back resting against it. Ginny and Harry did exactly the same.

During the movie you couldn't help but adore how sweet Ron and Hermione were being to each other. You knew how they felt for one another, and only ever wanted the best for them. Harry and Ginny warmed your heart just the same. You glimpsed at the two handsome twins sat next to you and George was already looking back admiringly, making you blush. 

You heard him exhale in a laugh as you both returned your concentration back to the movie. It was only 10pm when it ended, empty pizza boxes and popcorn bowl littering the coffee table. "So what should we do now?", Ron asked as he stretched his arms out. 

"Ooo! How about a drinking game?", Ginny suggested before continuing, "Truth or dare?". Ron scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Truth or dare is boring, Gin". Harry perked up in agreement with Ginny, "Not when you have veritaserum it isn't. You two still have a vial, don't you?" he asked the twins. 

Fred, George and Ron exchanged knowing glances with you, "I don't think that's a good idea, mate" Ron said looking back at Harry. You sat up, "No, it's fine. He's right... truth or dare is boring without it" you nodded to Harry. "Or we could play would you rather?" Hermione proposed. "Both sound good, sounds interesting" You grinned to her. 

Fred darted past you, practically flying up the stairs to retrieve the serum. Ron preferred not to use the potion again after the dramatics earlier in the day, however he let you make your own choices.

After a few minutes chatting, Fred reappeared from upstairs; bottles of Red Current Rum, Blishen's Firewhisky and Dragon Barrel Brandy in one hand, and glasses in the other, the veritaserum vial securely held between his teeth. "Let's get this party started", he said somewhat muffled due to the vial in his mouth, placing the bottles down on the table and settling back on the sofa beside you and George.

"The secret stash?!", George gasped looking at Fred in horror. Fred punched him in the arm, "Stop acting like we can't just buy some more". The other four readjusted so they were sat in a circle around the table, Ron poured everyone a large glass of their poison of choice. 

"Truth or dare first. Rules are: if you pick dare, take a long drink before answering. No sipping, I want to see you chug", she said sternly. "If you pick truth, put a drop of serum on your tongue before answering. We'll go round the circle twice, then we'll switch to would you rather. Got it?", Ginny was as commanding as her mother. 

Harry was first up choosing dare, hiccuping after taking a huge gulp of his brandy. Ron challenged him to serenade Ginny, which he did by forcing himself through the embarrassment. Ginny on the other hand was thrilled, giggling and swaying as he wooed her. 

George was next, and you dared him to take 10 shots of firewhisky. "Pfftt, easy" he boasted, knocking the shots back as if they were tap water. The alcohol almost immediately rushed to his head, slurring his words as he told you how rubbish the dare was. 

Hermione was the only one brave enough thus far to choose truth. She dripped some serum on her tongue as Fred asked her if she really did like Ron. Her cheeks flushed a bright red as she answered in a hurry, "Well.. yes.. sort of. I think so. But i'm sure he doesn't feel the same way". She didn't even look at Ron, fixing her gaze to her lap instead. You smiled warmly as you noticed Ron nudge her with his knee, placing his hand on hers. "Moving on. Looks like it's you next, Y/N", he grinned. 

Ginny perked up, especially once you chose dare. She keenly propped herself up on her elbows on the table as she thought. You could practically see the lightbulb go off in her head, "I dare you... to kiss Fred" she smiled smugly. You puffed your cheeks out, almost not believing her. "What? you're friends now aren't you?" she remarked. 

"Is iccle Y/N-kins afraid?", Fred said raising his voice sweetly, batting his eyes at you. You chewed your lip before taking a long drink of your rum, "Of course i'm not", you said as you straightened your t-shirt. You and Fred turned to face each other, both of you sat on one leg bent with the other dangling off the couch (except he could actually touch the floor). 

You took a deep breath in through the nose readying yourself to lean in. Fred followed, leaning towards you, however when you brushed noses he blurted out a loud "BLERGH!", making you yelp in surprise. The others laughed at your reaction after jumping themselves as the loud noise split the silence.

"You stupid-", he didn't allow you to finish as he wrapped his hands around either side of your face, pulling you in and locking you into a deep kiss. You brought your hands up to gently hold his wrists, melting into his touch. As you pulled away, Fred chased your lips with his. 

Your eyes fluttered open to meet his gaze, his eyes glancing between yours and your lips. You offered him a small smile and patted the side of his face as you turned back to the group, "Don't let it go to your head, Frederick", you said more to convince yourself than him.

Ron looked green around the gills, whereas Hermione wafted her face with her hand, "I felt the sparks flying from over here", she giggled. You ran your hand down your throat and shifted the collar of your shirt, "Bit warm isn't it" you joked back. Fred on the other hand still hadn't looked away from you, only snapping out of his trance when Ginny announced you were moving onto would you rather.

"Alright, move over brother", George said as he shoved Fred over to where he was just sat, wedging himself between the two of you. It made you laugh at how jealous he was, rubbing his thigh in reassurance. George clasped his hand around yours and slowed your pace so you were caressing him. 

You bit the inside of your cheek, the others not seeming to notice as George slipped your hand further up his thigh. As the others carried on with the game, you titled your head towards him without giving eye contact "I think you've had a bit too much to drink". "And I don't think you've had enough", George said back as he handed you another full glass of rum. 

The drinks were flowing and the alcohol started to kick in, making you feel light and fuzzy. Everything became hilarious, especially after Fred asked Ron if he would rather wear a dress of yours or his mother's for the rest of the game. You and George were wheezing with laughter as Ron trudged down the stairs wearing one of Molly's floral dresses. "None of yours fit", Ron said to you miserably. 

It was Hermione's turn to ask you, she pulled the skin on her lip as she thought for a second. You took another long drink, "Y/N, would you rather..." she hesitated as she giggled wickedly, "Would you rather spend 7 minutes in heaven with Fred, or George?". Your drink went down the wrong way as she finished her question, making you cough as you patted your chest. 

"I beg your pardon Miss Granger?!" you asked her almost hysterical. "Oh the horror!", "How uncivilised!", the twins quipped throwing their arms up to their foreheads. Ginny and Harry were snickering in between hiccups. Ron sat bolt right up, "What the bloody hell did you ask that for? she's going to have to do it now", Ron said. "Do one of us, more like" Fred remarked. 

You needed a minute to think about it, and you could feel the twins fiery stares burning a hole through your cheeks. "Uhhhh.. George", you decided. "Now we know which one of us is your favourite", George said to dangle you in front of his clearly wounded twin. He virtually jumped up off the couch, taking your hand and leading you to the broom cupboard in the kitchen. 

Ginny and Hermione followed you both, warning that they would come back and interrupt once seven minutes were up. "Oh, and we're locking you in" Ginny said before firmly closing the door, clicking the lock. You heard them walk back into the living room, the sounds of yours and George's breathing replacing their echoing footsteps. 

The darkness and silence of the broom cupboard made you aware of how loud your heart was beating in your ears. The space was so cramped you were already pressed together. "So..." George began, his voice almost booming through the hush. Your stomach churned, "I don't think this is a good idea, George.. we've both had a lot to drink and I-I...". You were stopped by the feel of his hand gently stroking the side of your face. 

You swore your heart was about to burst through your chest, your mind telling you this was a bad idea yet your body craved his touch. "Just tell me to stop and I will", George said. He moved his hand that was stroking your cheek to slowly run his fingers across your jawline. You noticed how cold his hands were as he lightly brushed his thumb over your bottom lip. 

He brought his other hand up to cup your opposite cheek, your blazing skin making his touch feel like ice. You pulled a hand up to hold his, trying to search for his face but failing because of the dark. You were about to speak, not being able to stand the tension before George titled your chin up and sealed his lips to yours. 

You let out a deep exhale as you leant into the kiss, realising that you had been holding your breath. You suddenly found yourself with your hands running through his hair, pulling him in deeper into a full make-out session. George responded eagerly, catching your bottom lip and dragging it between his teeth. 

You moaned as an automatic response, and George pushed you back against the locked door. You released each other and were left breathless, smelling the alcohol on his breath. "You have no idea how long I have waited to do this" he said resting his forehead against yours. "Fred is probably ripping his hair out with jealousy right now" he laughed. 

You cocked your head in confusion, not that George could see. "Fred will be jealous?" you asked curiously. "Are you joking? We've both had a thing for you for ages", he laughed again and leant down to whisper, "Why else have we been messing with you all these years?". You gasped as he then swirled his tongue around your earlobe. 

You pulled him down so you could whisper back,"Show me what you're made of then, Weasley". He didn't need any further permission, his hand ran to your neck and he tilted your jaw up so he could place sloppy kisses along your jawline. He worked his way down, licking and sucking his way to your collarbone. 

You were not conventionally thin by any means, so a rush of nervousness ran through you when he asked if he could take your shirt off. Your breathing hitched as he ran his hands over your stomach, still attacking your neck with passionate kisses. You were about to tell him no when he muttered "You're so beautiful" against your skin, his breath giving you goosebumps. 

He felt you nod and he stood back to pull your shirt off, throwing it into the corner of the cupboard leaving you in a bralette. George continued to kiss your neck, every so often moving to your earlobe to nibble it. 

You let out another moan a little too loud when you felt George sweep his fingers over your most sensitive area. He roughly silenced you with his hand gripped over your mouth, "Quiet love, don't want the others to hear you having such a good time" he said breathlessly. 

You were aroused yet taken aback at how commanding he could be, it definitely contradicted his usual sweet demeanour. His hands ran over every inch of you as he dropped to his knees, now sucking hickies into your stomach. He asked for your permission before slipping off your panties and lifting one of your legs over his shoulder. 

George pushed your skirt further up towards your stomach. This gave him better access to now leave a trail of wet kisses on the inside of your thighs, nipping and sucking the skin some more as he went. You were going to be covered in hickies, but in this moment you didn't care. You whimpered his name as he slowly circled his tongue around your clit, one hand gripping your thigh and the other digging into your hip so hard it could bruise. 

You felt him smile against you as he changed rhythm, lapping you up as you praised him. He had to support you as your legs began to shake, throwing your head back against the door in complete ecstasy. George placed two fingers at your entrance, sucking on your clit as he pushed them in with ease. He moaned against you as you pulled his hair, rolling your hips against his tongue. 

"I'm c-close George" you could barely muster through the blinding pleasure. Your body was a raging fire, feeling your forthcoming orgasm building in the pit of your stomach. George pulled back ever so slightly to ask, "Are you going to cum for me, pretty girl?", before diving in again. That was it, you had to clasp your own hand over your mouth to hush the unstoppable moans and George's name rolling off your tongue. 

He rode you through your orgasm, slowing his pace to now gentle kitty licks as you twitched with sensitivity. He didn't hesitate to stand again and lift you up, making you wrap your weak legs around his waist. He kissed you deeply, you could taste yourself on his tongue as your swirled them together, sucking it when he gave you opportunity. 

"You drive me crazy", he growled breaking free from the kiss and grinding his hips against you. You could feel how hard he was through his sweatpants. You kissed his neck, sucking a sweet spot just under his earlobe causing him to emit an almost guttural moan. 

You were about to return the favour, completely forgetting about the seven minute timer. Just as you remembered this, the door unlocked and you fell back, George falling on top of you on the cold kitchen floor. "Oh my god they fucking did it!" Harry gasped. You looked up and everyone except Fred was stood over you, looking at you and George in shock. 

Fred appeared as he high-fived George, his broad figure only just maintaining your dignity as you were still shirtless. You noticed Fred survey your shirtless figure, undressing you further with his eyes as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip. Ron retrieved your shirt from the cupboard, "I can't believe you" he said throwing it to you and leaving the kitchen. You pushed George off you after putting your shirt back on. 

Ron's reaction vaguely sobered you up, and you went to follow him out of the kitchen. You met eyes with Fred as you passed him, sending butterflies through your stomach when you saw his eyes were dark. 

Just as you were about to leave the kitchen, George stopped you, "Forgetting these?" he said twirling your panties on the end of his index finger.


	5. Trouble In Paradise

Content warning- heavy smut 

You chased Ron once you snatched your panties back from George, him and Fred standing together and folding their arms as they joked about George's victory. "I am just irresistible I suppose", you heard George boast as you left the kitchen, the girls giggling as he went on. "She kissed me first though, let's not forget that" Fred carried on trying to one up his brother. "Only because I dared her to you pillock!" Ginny retorted, her and Hermione bursting out in full blown laughter. 

Ron sat down on the sofa in the living room, taking another sip of alcohol as he slumped over. "Are you mad at me?", you asked him rubbing your arm, perching on the opposite end of the sofa. "I just don't get it. You went from hating them, to being their friend, to kissing Fred and shagging George in the broom cupboard all in one day", he said with his nose scrunched. His words were slurring. 

You knew he was right, your relationship with his brothers changed very drastically in such a short space of time. "I didn't 'shag' him actually" you said meekly throwing up air quotes. "Oh so that makes it alright does it?" Ron said with a scoff, "Honestly Y/N, we all know if you had longer you would have gotten there. If you wanted them in your pants so bad you should've just said. They have been after you for ages", he said taking another drink. 

"I didn't mean to upset you", you said softly as you reached for his hand. He snapped his hand away quickly before you could touch him. "You're so stupid, do you know that?" he said, his voice thick with annoyance. You lowered your head in shame, "Please don't speak to me like that". 

"Don't talk to her like that, mate", Fred said as the others now joined you in the living room. "Oh bugger off, don't come to her defence all of a sudden", Ron scorned taking yet another sip of his drink. "The knights in shining armour come to the damsels rescue, or whatever the fuck you've said to me before" he waved his hand dismissively. 

He cleared his throat before standing up and walking unsteadily over to Fred, "Once you get her in bed, you'll go back to bullying her again. Because thats what you want isn't it? The both of you! To claim her as some sort of trophy" Ron prodded a finger against this brothers chest. He leaned forward so he was in his face, "And once you've had your way with her you'll drop her". 

"You should watch your mouth, Ron", Fred warned, he was stood with his hands in his pockets and his eyebrows crumpled, his lips in a tight straight line. Ron taunted him, shaking his head as he shoved Fred, "Or what?". Fred grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, causing him to drop his glass which smashed on the floor. 

George stepped forward and placed his hand on Fred's shoulder, "Come on mate this isn't how this should be handled". "He thinks we're just using her, Georgie", he kept his eyes locked on Ron as they both breathed heavily in anger. "I know but we haven't given him much to think otherwise", George said calmly, trying to diffuse the tension. 

You tried to get in the middle of them, "That's enough! Stop talking about me like i'm not here!" you said as you outstretched your arms between them to keep them distanced. "Come off it, Y/N. You've hated each other for as long as i've known you! They show the slightest interest in you and you drop to your knees for them!", this earned Ron a hard smack across the face. 

"Don't you dare shame me for this, acting like I open my legs for anyone who comes along", you said through stinging tears, trying not to let them fall. Ron looked back at you with a snarled expression, "You can make your own choices, but don't come crying to me when they break your heart", he said as he pushed past you. 

Hermione had to help him up the stairs as he could barely make it up the first step. She smiled to you apologetically as they disappeared upstairs. Ginny grabbed a dustpan and brush to clear up the broken glass, Harry helping her. 

You buried your head in your hands before running them through your scalp in frustration. Your shoulders started shaking as you tried to hold the tears in, Fred placed his hand on the small of your back. "He's only saying that because he's drunk", Fred said softly, rubbing your back gently. 

You let out a frustrated exhale, "He's right though, isn't he? You two showed a little interest in me and I just..." you sharply inhaled. "Forget it" you said as you shrugged Fred off your back. "But we would never-", George began, but you cut him off. "I said forget it, George". 

You stormed out through the back door before anyone else could say anything more. Wiping your stinging hot tears from your eyes you sat outside on the grass, the fresh air helping you clear your head. You ran both your hands across the back of your neck and took in deep breaths, trying to steady your racing heartbeat. 

A couple minutes passed when you heard the back door open, and Hermione sat down next to you on the grass. "I'm so sorry, Y/N. I didn't know Ron felt so strongly about you three, it was only a bit of fun. I didn't actually think you two would do anything", she said shamefaced. 

"It's okay Hermione, it's not your fault", you assured her. You pulled your knees up to your chest as you looked up at the stars, "They told me that they liked me". She whipped her head round to you perplexed, her hair bouncing over her shoulders, "Both of them?", she asked. You nodded your head at her, a pained smile spread across your face. She couldn't help but laugh out of disbelief before nudging you with her elbow, "Miss Y/L/N. I see you've been busy this summer". 

You pushed her back, "They only told me that today! and you know I have always thought they were cute despite the torment!". You both sat there and laughed for a moment before you sighed, "I just don't want to upset Ron". Hermione rubbed your arm in reassurance, "Don't let him get to you, you know his heart is in the right place. He doesn't want to see you get hurt". You nodded again, he would get over it. 

After a comfortable silence, Hermione asked you, "So... are you going to tell me what you and George got up to in that closet?". You rubbed your cheeks feeling them flush red, covering your mouth in embarrassment, "If I told you I don't think you would believe me". She crossed her legs and shuffled towards you eagerly, propping her chin up on the heels of her hands. You couldn't help but give in spilling every detail, "...Nobody has made me feel that good before" you ended. 

Hermione sat there with her mouth agape, completely dumbfounded. "You minx!", she perked up, "How utterly scandalous!". You buried your face in your hands again, but out of awkwardness instead of frustration. You told her about the Veritaserum dramatics earlier that day, and how George soothed you so effortlessly. "Those stupid boys, honestly you would think they would just tell you how they felt instead of assuming. But oh Y/N they definitely like you!" she said as you finished. 

"But what am I supposed to do?", you asked her. She rubbed her chin with one hand, "Well do you like them?". "Of course I do... I'm pretty sure I do", you replied. "Then you should go after them, if that's what your heart is telling you", Hermione held your hand in hers, softly stroking her thumb across the back of your hand. "You're a big girl, don't let the likes of Ronald Weasley stop you". 

You gave her a long hug and she rubbed your back comfortingly. She told you that she and Harry were asked to stay for the night, which you were overjoyed by. It'd be extremely awkward being left with just the three boys and Ginny, it made you feel better knowing they would be there too. 

You both returned to the Burrow, Fred and George turned their heads to you from the couch with guilty smiles. They had a glass of rum in their hands, which you quickly snatched "I think that's enough alcohol for tonight". They both stuck out their bottom lips and batted sweet puppy eyes at you, "That's not going to work" you sang as you tipped the drinks down the sink.

The six of you stayed up for another hour chatting and joking, trying to forget about the tense events the night had brought. The twins offered you to sleep with them, but you declined their offer, deciding to sleep in Ginny's room with her and Hermione.  
Ginny didn't press you to explain what happened, but you ran her through it all anyway. 

She was just as gobsmacked as Hermione, but Ginny was more brutally honest, letting you know that she thought it was a bad idea for you to go after her two brothers. You asked them to drop the topic not wanting to worry about it further. The three of you talked about your summers instead, Hermione telling you about the trip to the beach she took with her parents the previous weekend. 

An hour passed by before you all decided to get some rest, you were anxious about having to deal with Ron in the morning. He had never spoken to you like that before, yet again you hadn't ever seen him so plastered. You shushed the anxieties and slowly managed to drift off to sleep.

You were awoken in the early hours of the morning by Ron's snoring echoing through the floorboards. You tried to muffle the sounds using your pillows as earmuffs, but after that didn't work you wanted to scream. His snoring was bad, you were used to it. But it was a thousand times worse because he was drunk, making it unbearable even on a different floor. 

After readjusting and turning multiple times, you realised you weren't going to get any sleep here. You grabbed your blanket and pillow, deciding to sleep on the couch instead. You sleepily trudged down the stairs with your blanket wrapped around you, your pillow dragging behind you. 

You felt your way through the dark as you took the familiar walk to the couch. But once you reached the spot where the coffee table would be, you tripped over something inflatable and stumbled head over heels, landing heavily on top of the twins. 

"Bloody hell!", Fred shouted jolting awake. You scrambled up, apologising profusely for waking them. Before you could stand up straight, you felt one of them pull your arm back into the air mattress, shifting so you lay perfectly in the middle. 

"Couldn't sleep either?", George said from your right as he propped himself up on an elbow. You groaned, "Ron's fucking snoring. I've never known him to be that loud". You ran your hands down your face then rested your forearms across your forehead. "What are you two doing down here?". 

Fred laughed, "We know very well Ron's snoring is like a troll cry when he's drunk. We set up down here once you lot went to bed". You shook your head, "Ah right, thanks for the warning" you said sarcastically. "He's your best mate, you should know these things", Fred said, now propped up on his elbow too, them both lay on their sides facing you. You suddenly felt very nervous in-between the two of them, their stares heavy. 

"Y/N, I was telling Fred here about our seven minutes in heaven", George said nonchalantly, you could hear the mischief in his voice. "Please let's not talk about that now", you said, absolutely mortified that he was bringing it up. "And why shouldn't we?", Fred said with an equally mischievous tone. 

"Because my best friend won't talk to me because of it?" you said as if it should be obvious. "Awww iccle won won and his fragile feelings", Fred mimicked raising the pitch of his voice. You couldn't help but laugh. "You're no angel though, are you love?", George returned to the main topic of conversation. 

You sat up and swivelled ever so slightly in his direction, "Yes I've had a man please me before, if that's what you're implying". Your eyes had adjusted to the darkness now where you could just make out their faces, George's plastered in a huge smirk. "But that man wasn't us, was it?" Fred commented. 

You were taken aback by his observation, needing a second to gather yourself. "No... no I guess not. Wait 'us'?". You saw him nod and the twins exchanged glances, George ran his tongue across his top teeth. They both pulled you back so you were lay in the middle of the mattress again. 

Fred shifted so he was on top of you, arms placed on either side of your head. You noted a large vein that protruded from his right arm, it ran from underneath his pyjama t-shirt all the way down to his wrist. You gulped as he leant down so you were touching noses, "If George here made you see stars, imagine what we could both do". 

Your eyes widened, your brain's immediate response was for you to run back upstairs into Ginny's room, but you couldn't bring yourself to do it. Instead you allowed Fred to lean down further and kiss you. It was a soft kiss at first, gentle as he let you guide him. You relaxed under him, bringing your hands up to place one behind his neck and one tangled in his hair. 

Just as the kiss became heated, Fred pulled away and instead George grasped the side of your face to pull you into a deep passionate one. Your head was turned to the side which gave Fred access to your neck, setting down light kisses at first. You moaned when he nibbled at your earlobe, giving George opportunity to slip his tongue in your mouth. 

You were in heaven already, whimpering as you pulled Fred closer. He was leaving sloppy kisses on your neck now, sucking on your sweet spots that drove you crazy. George ran one of his hands under your shirt to cup one of your breasts. You had to stop the kiss to catch your breath and process what was happening. 

This gave the twins the chance to slip off your t-shirt, leaving your top half bare. "You are so beautiful", George said for the second time tonight as he drank in your figure. He cupped one of your breasts again, this time running his tongue over your nipple. You tipped your head back in pleasure, his name falling from your lips as he swirled his tongue around it. 

Fred moved from kissing your neck to placing himself between your legs at the bottom of the mattress. "May I?" he asked with his fingers looped under the waistband of your pyjama bottoms. You nodded your head furiously, trying to focus on what he was saying. You heard him tut, "I can't hear you" he said as he dug his fingers into your hips. 

George dragged your nipple lightly between his teeth, making you cry out "Yes! yes you can, please take them off" before throwing your head back into the pillow again. Fred slid both your bottoms and panties off, and spread your legs out so he could position his mouth at your entrance. 

George moved his attention away from your breast to suck love bites into your chest and stomach, just as Fred flicked your clit with his tongue. "Oh fuck me" you groaned, bucking your hips towards his face making his nose brush against you. "So desperate" Fred mocked, then licked a bold stripe from your back entrance all the way back up to your clit. 

"Woah!" you pulled back at the foreign feeling, nobody had ever done anything down there before. Fred gripped your hips, pulling you towards him again. "Just relax, Y/N" he shushed. "Let us take care of you", George said, bringing himself back up to meet your lips. 

Fred licked a second long stripe, swooping over both holes up to your bundle of nerves. He swirled his tongue around you, changing from swirling to kitty licks every so often. You were a moaning mess, having to break free from George's deep kiss to catch your breath as you felt yourself reach your peak. 

They noticed you were getting close, Fred picking up the pace twirling his tongue around your clit faster. George moved back down to suckle on your breast, rolling the other nipple in between his fingers. You looked up and realised that Fred was jerking himself with his free hand. 

Your eyes connected, he held eye contact with you as your moans became higher pitched. You went to tip your head back again, however Fred stopped you as he commanded you to look back at him. He groaned into you and grinned as you began moving your hips in tune with his pace. 

"Please don't stop, i'm going to cum" you said, tightly clawing the bed sheets. Fred nodded eagerly, making a 'hmmm' sound. You gripped his hair as he stuck his tongue flat out against you, allowing you to use him as you wished. 

He smiled into you as you came, running his tongue over your most sensitive spot over and over again. You watched him as he kept eye contact and dipped two fingers into you before bringing his fingers up to his mouth, sucking the taste of you from them. 

Your mouth was dropped open at how hot the sight was, whimpering as George finished laying his tenth hickie just above your breast. They swapped over, Fred now kissing you deeply as George trailed hot kisses from your chest, to your stomach, and then your thighs. George fumbled with his pants to take them off, jerking himself as he watched you moan under Fred's touch.

Coming down from your high, you felt George place himself at your entrance as he slid himself in between your folds. You assured the both of them you were on birth control, but they wanted to use condoms aswell just to be safe. 

He hissed in a breath through his teeth, "Oh my god, Y/N, you're so fucking wet" he said with his mouth hung open. It had been a while since you'd had sex, so George felt huge when he slowly pushed in the tip. You took in a sharp breath the same as he did as you adjusted. 

He asked if you were okay before pushing in further until he was all the way at the hilt, his torso pressing up against you as he sunk completely into you. You gave him a nod once you felt comfortable, and he slowly began to rock his hips. He pulled out little by little before rocking into you again, taking broader strokes the louder you moaned. 

"Does this feel good, pretty girl?" he asked, which almost brought you to the edge right then and there. George had always called you pretty girl, firstly as a joke as it annoyed you, but now there was no sweeter sound in the world. "You feel so good, please don't stop" you begged him, your tits bouncing every time he sunk into you. 

You glanced down at Fred's cock which was standing to attention, the tip pink and glistening. You spat into your palm before taking him in your hand and jerking him as he kissed your neck. Fred moaned into your neck, licking from your collarbone to your earlobe. 

George was breathing heavily now, his skin slapping against yours as he went deeper and faster. He was telling you how beautiful you were over and over again, reaching down to caress both of your breasts. He groaned at every stroke, almost as much of a mess as you were.

Just as you felt your next orgasm growing, the twins swapped over once more. Fred instructed you to get on your hands and knees, wrapping a strong arm underneath your waist to support your shaking legs. "Look at her, Georgie. How terribly come apart she has become", he said to his brother. George placed a finger under your chin so you looked up at him, "I think she can take some more, Freddie" his grin was menacing. 

With that, Fred didn't hesitate to slide all the way into you so his torso was pressing up against your ass. He slapped both of your cheeks before pulling all the way out and roughly bucking back in. He picked up his pace so you were being tipped forward with every stroke. 

George took hold of your jaw telling you to open up, and spat in your mouth. You let out a dreamy moan, swallowing and licking your lips without breaking eye contact from him. His practically growled, "Open your mouth and suck my cock like a good girl" he said as he took the condom off. 

Fred slapped your ass hard again as George pushed himself all the way into your mouth, making you choke on his length. He held his forearm behind your head to keep you from moving back, and knocked his head back as you choked on him. "That's it, that's a good fucking whore", the words cascaded from his lips. 

You were taken aback by the name he called you, but weren't given much time to dwell on it. Hot tears stung your eyes as he rocked his hips back and forth, the force from Fred's rough treatment allowing him to travel deeper into your throat. You had to push his thighs back to release you, you coughed as he fell from your mouth, a spit string still attaching his tip to your lips. 

He clutched your jaw and gave you a long kiss before pressing his tip against your lips again. You granted him access, sucking eagerly up and down his length. He gripped the back of your head to command the rhythm and pace. "Oh my god, Y/N" he moaned and he moved quicker, Fred still pounding you from behind. 

You choked on him again and let out pained muffled moans as Fred dipped his hand to massage your clit. The vibrations in your throat tipped George over the edge, praising you as you felt him release. You swallowed around him as best you could, taking in a ragged breath when he pulled out. 

Fred didn't give you chance to catch your breath, slipping a hand around your throat to pull you up against his chest. He squeezed your throat, cutting off air supply for a few seconds before loosening his grip. George flew a hand to your clit, circling his index finger around it.

"Are you going to cum for us again, baby?" Fred groaned in your ear, slapping his torso against you as he fucked you brutally. George still had his finger circling your clit, and he dipped his head to swirl his tongue around your nipple. 

You couldn't keep your eyes open, waves of pleasure that you had never experienced before scorched through you like lightening. "P-please", you begged, your voice interrupted through every slap against your ass. "Please what?", Fred growled as he suckled on your earlobe. 

Your moans were almost screams now, George having to cup his hand over your mouth to silence you, "Such a mess for us, aren't you my love?". George licked his lips as he watched you intensely reach your orgasm, your cries muffled by his palm. After a few more sloppy strokes, Fred released inside you. 

You fell against George, they both held you up as you caught your breath weakly, whimpering with every breath. "I think we broke her", Fred giggled as they both watched you with your mouth agape and your eyes heavily half closed. He slid out of you and removed the condom, tying it together before tossing it to the side. 

"Are you alright, darling?" George asked titling your head up, a glistening smile plastered across his face. You offered him a dreamy smile back, completely exhausted from the intense fucking you had just received. He gave you a sweet peck on the lips, then they both helped you put your t-shirt back on. 

Every part of you was shaking and weak, the twins had to help you lay back down on the bed. They redressed themselves and cuddled you, Fred behind you and George facing you. They both gently wrapped their arms around your waist, being careful where they touched as you were so sore. 

George placed a gentle kiss on your forehead. They whispered sweet nothings as you drifted off to sleep.


	6. Wicked

You stretched your arms up and rubbed your eyes as you awoke, your limbs feeling heavy and sore. Fred was snoring quietly on his back next to you, his mouth dropped open with his forearm resting across his brow-bone covering his eyes. George was facing the other way, his shoulders rising and falling as he slept. 

When you fully came round from your slumber, memories of last night swarmed your mind, making you crawl out of bed in a panic. The twins didn't wake, still breathing deeply sound asleep. You attempted to step round the air mattress but a shooting pain ran through your core. You let out a suppressed pained cry, trying to stay quiet so you didn't wake the boys. 

You had to squat, clutching your nether regions with one hand resting on the arm of the couch in support. Your core felt red raw, an intense stinging feeling like a friction burn running through it every time you tried to stand up. You inhaled through your nose and exhaled through your teeth as you stood up and collapsed onto the sofa. 

Sitting down did not feel good either, having to stretch out spread eagle so you did not have to put pressure on down there. George stirred in his sleep, you saw him groan as he turned over to where you were laying, reaching to put his arm around your now empty space. 

You watched as he fluttered his eyes open, lifting his head a little off the pillow once he realised you were no longer there. You tapped him on the head, "I'm up here, Georgie". He smiled once his eyes met yours, "I thought you'd left" he said with his deep morning voice. You had never heard how the twins sounded when they first woke up, but you could listen to that voice on a never-ending loop.

He scanned your body and an amused expression spread across his face, "What are you laying like that for?". You rubbed your eyes, almost embarrassed to answer him. "Because... you two were a bit rough with me last night and now I am really sore". He sat up and rubbed your leg lovingly, "Do you want an ice pack? A hot water bottle? Tea?" he asked. 

"An ice pack and tea sounds amazing. I'd get it myself but I don't think I can make it that far", you said with a smile. George told you to not be so silly, that it was their fault you were in such a state in the first place, the least he could do was care for you after. He yawned and stretched his arms out, his muscles flexing. You stared at him, looking away and blushing when he caught you. 

"Oi Fred, get up" he said as he kicked his brother in the side. Fred grumbled, turning to face away from you both and curling up whilst telling George to "Bugger off". George kicked him again in the back this time, earning a pillow to the face as Fred resisted getting up. "I'll make sure he's up", you said to George. "Oh and milky with plenty of sugar!" you reminded him of how you liked your tea just before he walked into the kitchen. "You'll get what you're given!" he called back. 

You turned your attention to a still sleeping Fred. "Frederickkk" you sang softly, just able to tap the back of his head with your toes. He wafted his hand behind him narrowly missing your foot, letting out a frustrated huff. You giggled and pushed your toes against his head again, making him whine in annoyance. "Freddieee, you need to get up". 

"No I don't!" he said, his voice deep and croaky. You went to prod him again, except he was able to snatch your foot and pull you off the sofa onto the mattress. "OUCH!" you yelped, as a huge shooting pain rippled through your body. "Oh shit. Are you alright, Y/N?" Fred asked, concerned, he turned over with his top half over you. "No.. i'm not actually" you strained. 

His eyes trailed down your body to see that you were squeezing your thighs together, "Oh. Oh, I'm so sorry" he said upon realisation. "I feel like you two are apologising to me a lot lately" you said, still straining, the stinging feeling subsiding. "We're doing a lot to apologise for, it seems," he replied grimacing, baring his teeth as if he could imagine the pain.

He placed a delicate kiss on your cheek and you inspected him, taking in how he looked; his hair was messy, pointing in every direction. You noticed his smile lines, and counted the hundreds of freckles spread across his pale features. He had the smallest purple bags under his eyes which you had never noticed before.

He smelt sweet and smoky, reminding you of honey and a freshly blown out candle. His eyes followed yours as you scanned him. He licked his bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth and slowly releasing it. You must have been gawping at him as he laughed just after, running his hand through his hair to neaten it out. Some strands fell back down onto his profile.

He looked stunning, especially as the morning sun made his fiery red hair glimmer. You faintly shook your head, snapping out of the trance he had pulled you into. He chuckled again as he leant his hand back off the mattress to lift himself up.

As he placed his hand back, you heard a squelch and Fred moan in disgust. "Ughhh! Oh my god!" he said, pulling his hand up to inspect it. He had pressed the heel of his hand into the tied condom causing it to burst. You laughed in-between 'ew's, "Way to ruin a good moment, Freddie", you had to clutch your stomach as his expressions almost brought you to tears. 

“Funny is it?”, he cocked his head and moved his hand forward so it was milimetres away from your mouth. “No, do NOT do that!”, you exclaimed as you leant back into the mattress, closely followed by his soiled palm. “Thought so”, he snickered, jumping up off the mattress and stomping into the kitchen in a grump. 

You hauled yourself back onto the sofa, the stinging was still there but was fading as you adapted to the sensation. “What the hell, Fred?!”, you heard George shout from the kitchen just as Fred ran out and up the stairs, cackling his way up to their bedroom. George tore through the living room hot on his tail, almost gagging as he wiped Fred’s semen from his cheek. “Get back here, you sod!” he shouted running up the stairs after him. 

“Oi where’s my ice pack? Tea?!” you called after him, but you heard their bedroom door slam. You got up from the sofa and waddled to the kitchen, not noticing that Hermione and Harry were watching you from the staircase. “I see you were busy last night” Harry said as they followed you into the kitchen.

“What do you mean?” you asked him as you went to take a sip of your tea George had made. Harry hesitated “Uhh… you do know what you look like, right?” he asked. You exchanged confused glances between the two of them. Hermione tried to keep in giggles as she gestured to your neck and covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing. 

You went wide eyed and clambered upstairs to the bathroom, observing the multitude of hickies littering your neck. They trailed down from behind your ear, across your throat and scattered out across your chest below your shirt. Almost as if it was planned, George entered the bathroom grimacing. 

He nudged you out of the way so he could run the water and wash his face. “Have you seen this?!” you asked him, pointing to your neck and pulling your shirt collar down somewhat. “Of course I have”, he said dryly, still scrubbing his face, “Look at your stomach”. 

You raised the hem of your shirt to reveal multiple love bites, you had never seen so many shades of blue and purple. Fred made an appearance, his tongue in cheek as he saw what you were doing. “Looking good, Y/N” he joked. “Are you two vampires or something? What on earth did you do to me?” you still couldn’t take your eyes off of the marks that scattered your body. 

“Don’t tell us you’ve forgotten”, George said drying his face, “Or we'll have to do it all over again” Fred continued. You frowned at them, you remembered the majority of what happened last night. Your body definitely reminded you of it. 

The twins saw that you were thinking about it so decided to remind you, “Oh Freddie, you feel so good”, Fred moaned, running his hands up and down his torso. “Please keep going Georgie, please fuck me harder” George groaned breathlessly, mimicking the noises you made last night. Your face went scarlett as they both stood there caressing themselves and moaning. 

“Alright! I get it, I get it” you closed your eyes and threw your arms up, begging them to stop. They laughed and high fived each other. “Don’t worry darling, we can remind you”, George said as he grabbed your waist and pulled you close to him. You pushed against his chest, “Down boy. You will not be reminding me of anything right now”, you warned, fighting against his tight grip on your hips. 

“Alright. Later then”, Fred winked as they both left the bathroom and returned downstairs. The smell of bacon and sausages wafted through the air making your stomach rumble. You realised that your trunk was still in Ron’s room, meaning you would have to go and talk to him. 

Hunger was quickly replaced with nausea as you climbed the stairs up to the third floor to Ron’s room. You pressed your ear against the door, not hearing a thing, not even a faint snore. Taking a deep breath, you knocked on the door and waited for a response. “Come in”, you heard Ron say from the other side. 

You poked your head around the door, “It’s only me” you said softly. Ron was sitting on his bed reading ‘Treasure Island’, he didn’t say anything or look up, acting like you weren’t there at all. “Is it alright if I grab some clothes?”, you asked, closing the door behind you. “Wouldn’t it be better to move your trunk to Fred and George’s room?” he said, his eyes still fixed on the book with his face scrunched up. 

“I don’t want to move it to Fred and George’s room” you said plainly, moving to sit on the edge of his bed. He shuffled to the other side away from you, “They wouldn’t mind watching you get dressed”, he mumbled snootily whilst pushing his face further into the book, still refusing to look at you. 

“I understand you’re upset with me. I know you’re only trying to look out for me”. He glanced his eyes over to you, not moving at all. You didn’t think that he could scrunch his face up any tighter, but he managed to as his eyes trailed across the marks along your neck and chest.  
“Have a good night, did we?” he spat, his knuckles were white. “We all had a lot to drink last night, I couldn’t sleep so I went to sleep on the couch… and I tripped over the boys and-“, you started. “And you tripped onto their dicks?” he continued for you. 

“No. Well, technically yes you could say that” you said bashfully, your head filling with guilt and shame. He scoffed at you, shaking his head “Take your stuff and get out of my room”. You bit the inside of your lip, thinking of what to say next. You fumbled with the hem of your shirt out of nervousness. “I said get out,” Ron repeated. 

“Ron please don’t be like this. I really like them”, you shifted forwards towards him, if he moved back any further he’d topple off the side of the bed. He laughed, sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth a bit, “24 hours ago you wouldn’t have said that”. You ran a hand through your hair, “I’ve always liked them deep down”. 

He scoffed again, “Both of them? Why can’t you just choose one? It’s weird”, he said putting the book down and giving you his full attention. You twiddle your thumbs “I don’t know. Im figuring a lot of things out up here”, you tapped the top of your head. He got up from the bed and picked up your trunk. He walked over to the bedroom door and placed it outside on the landing, “And you can figure those things out elsewhere”. 

You sighed in defeat, he obviously wasn’t going to forgive you anytime soon. “Okay, we can talk when you’re ready” you said as you picked up your trunk. Ron’s only reply was a scowl as he slammed the door in your face. You went to turn away but heard the door open again, except he only extended his arm to pass you Olive in her cage. You blew a few flyaway hairs up out of your face, and trudged downstairs carrying your heavy trunk and Olive. 

You and Ron have had your fights before, but never this badly or to this extent. You two tried to not let things come between you, and always talked things out to put it right. Ron liked to sulk for a while before he was willing to speak to you, but it appeared that this time his sulking would last longer.

Fred and George met you on the stairs leading down to the first floor, “And where do you think you’re going?”, George said as they both made a wall in front of you. “I’m taking my trunk to Ginny’s room”, you gave them a funny look. “No you’re not”, Fred said as he eyed you, “You’re taking your trunk to our room”, George said as he took the trunk from yours hands. 

They pushed forward, making you walk backwards up the stairs. “No boys, honestly I'll be fine in Ginny’s room”, you said rolling your eyes. “You’ll be equally as fine in ours. It’s the least we could do” Fred said with a gleaming smile, knowing they were getting on your last nerve. 

You gave in, even if they were annoying you it was really sweet at the same time. You followed them to their bedroom, which you hadn’t actually been in before. Two oversized single beds were pushed against either side of the room, one with purple bedding and the other sky blue. A side table was tucked neatly between them. 

A table stood in the middle of the room, with potion bottles and pages torn from textbooks cluttered high upon it. Along the teal green walls they had stuck up plans and product ideas for Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. The floorboards jutted out, making the floor uneven.  
They had a dark wood wardrobe and a large chest of drawers that only just slotted together behind the door. 

A crooked mirror stood tall on the other side of the doorframe, you could fully see yourself in it but you imagined the twins had to duck slightly to get a full view of themselves. Firework boxes were lazily stacked next to it. The room captured everything that made up the twins and their personalities, everything out of place yet perfectly coordinated. 

George set your trunk down next to his bed and they left you to it. “Hold on, where am I supposed to sleep?”, you stopped them just before they shut the door. They looked at each other and grinned, “That is for you to decide” they said together, shutting the door firmly. 

Once they had left, you placed Olive’s cage on the windowsill and slowly walked round the room, admiring their plans and ideas for the joke shop. They had already secured a plot at 93 Diagon Alley, after Harry helped them with his winnings from the Triwizard Tournament. You remembered how they would test some of their ideas on you, willingly or not. They had even got you to drink a love potion without your knowledge. 

You took some time to lay on George’s bed and process everything the last day had brought. You really liked the twins, but couldn’t help thinking about what Ron had said. How they would drop you as soon as they had their way with you. Maybe it was just a summer fling? You didn’t know, but thought that if it was, to enjoy it whilst it lasted.

After pondering for twenty minutes, you pulled out fresh clothes and slipped off your pyjamas, looking over your shoulder to make sure you were still alone. Stood in your underwear, you noticed even more hickies in between your thighs. You rubbed your forehead and turned towards the mirror, gasping as you took in what was looking back. 

You looked like a leper, deep purple marks littering you like dalmatian spots. Your stomach and thighs were the most affected, making you squeeze your thighs together as you pictured the twins making them. You stood there for a solid minute for two, embarrassed yet giddy at the same time.

You changed into comfy clothes and tied your hair up into a neat ponytail, grabbing your face wash and toothbrush to freshen up. It was only 10am and you still had the full day ahead to spend time with your friends. Ron could sit in his room being miserable if he wanted, but that didn’t mean you had to do the same.

You picked up your portable radio, tuning into your favourite muggle radio station. The bathroom door was slightly ajar, and you pushed it open singing along with the song on the radio. You weren’t prepared for what greeted you in the bathroom, it was Fred who had just stepped out of the shower yet to put a towel around himself. 

“Woah! woah, i’m so sorry!” your eyes wide as you had to make yourself look away, closing the door to leave as quickly as you entered. “Leaving so soon?”Fred said in his voice thick with delight as he took you by the wrist to pull you back in. “I- uhh, I didn’t mean t-to intrude”, you stammered as your eyes wandered his body. 

His body was full of freckles, splashed across his chest and down his torso. Beads of water glistened on his skin, accentuating his abs and deep v-line. You exhaled sharply as you squeezed your eyes together, completely taken aback by how amazing he looked. You gulped as you looked further down to his length, which was growing the longer you looked at him. 

You had to force yourself to drag your gaze back up to his face. “Like what you see?” he smirked. You managed to slowly nod your head, practically drooling over him. His hair was dripping wet, droplets falling on his face and his shoulders, trickling down his arms. He stepped towards you as he grabbed your hips and lifted you up, allowing you to wrap your legs around his waist as he placed you on the bathroom counter next to the sink. 

You ran your hands down both sides of his face, immediately taken over by lust. He leaned forward to lightly brush his lips against yours, pulling away every time you went to kiss him. “Don't tease”, you breathed trying to pull him forward. He ran his hands up and down your back, pushing you back when you tried to pull him in again. 

“You need to learn to be patient, darling”, he said with his eyes fixed on yours that were focused on his lips. He titled your chin up a little so you made eye contact, only then did he lean forward to take your bottom lip between his teeth. You exhaled in a whimper as he dragged it, before lightly suckling on it making you tighten your legs around him. 

After teasing you for a few seconds, he deepened the kiss immediately connecting his tongue with yours. You both quickly became desperate, grabbing any skin you could. He groaned into your mouth when you bit his bottom lip, tightening his grip on your hips. 

You pushed him back, sliding off the counter top and turning him around so he was leaning against it. He watched you with dark eyes as you kissed his collarbones, running your fingertips up his sides making him shudder. He bit his lip when you took his length in your hand, slowly beginning to flick your wrist up and down. 

You kissed further down his chest, looking up to make eye contact as you sucked on his abs planning to return some love marks. He groaned deeply just as you reached his hard cock, kissing the tip gently. You dropped to your knees, allowing Fred to grip the back of your head.

You licked long strokes from the base of his length all the way to the tip, twirling your tongue around the tip. With one hand still firmly on the back of your head, he held the base of his dick as he slapped it against your tongue. He dipped the tip in a few more times prior to lacing his fingers together behind your head. 

You bobbed your head up and down, sucking on more of his length with every stroke. “Look at me”, he instructed, pushing himself further into your mouth. He growled, swaying his hips forwards to guide the rhythm. You moved your head further up to pay more attention to his tip, still looking at him as he commanded, making him emit another growl from his throat. 

“Such an obedient beauty”, he groaned lazily, rolling his head back as you pulled away to spit on his cock. You took him into your mouth again, this time sucking on as much of him as you could manage. He hit the back of your throat and his grip on your head tightened, “Don't you dare go anywhere” he said, bucking his hips further forward. 

You gagged, only spurring him on to go deeper. “That’s it, take it all baby” he moaned, his mouth hung open as he watched tears stream down your face. Your nose was touching his torso, gurgling sounds emitting from your throat as he slid his cock in and out of you. He roughly grabbed your ponytail to yank your head back off him. 

“Oh yes, you look so fucking good like this”, he dipped two fingers into your mouth, his fingertips touching the back of your throat making you gag again. He leant his face down a little towards you, “Now suck this dick and make me cum, darling”. You nodded and bobbed your head up and down on him again, spit strings fell from the sides of your mouth. 

He roughly forced himself to the back of your throat again, his strokes becoming quicker and sloppier as he reached his peak. “That’s it, baby. I’m going to cum”, he moaned, driving your head against him. Your eyes were streaming, spit catching in your throat as you tried to breath in causing a bubbling noise. 

Fred bucked his hips against you as he spilt down your throat, holding your head in place so you couldn’t move back. You had to push on his thighs to force him back, allowing you to catch your breath, coughing up streams of mucous. His breathing was ragged as he observed you, hair messy and red faced. 

He wrapped a towel around himself, kneeling down to give you another deep kiss. “Best clean yourself up before they notice we’ve been gone for too long”, he grinned, kissing the end of your nose. With that, he turned the music up on the radio and left, shutting the bathroom door behind him.  
I have to stop doing this, you thought to yourself.


	7. Staff Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final content warning for smut, just expect it from now on. Other content warnings will be applied if required.
> 
> **REUPLOAD- chapter has been altered as I wasn’t happy with the alternate published version, now contains a bit (a lot) of spice and details have been changed **

It was late afternoon, and the six of you were enjoying the late afternoon sun in the garden. Ginny had set up another picnic, plating up biscuits and other sweet treats accompanied by a fresh pitcher of lemonade. Ron was still in his room sulking, only coming down to make a sandwich whilst completely ignoring you and the twins. 

He didn’t even react when Fred and George jabbed him in the sides or ruffled his hair, all he did was chew the inside of his cheek. Harry tried to convince him to get some fresh air, but Ron resisted his every suggestion. “You have to talk to him, I've never seen him like this,” Harry warned, leaning back on his palms across the picnic blanket. 

The boys had begged to play a game of Quidditch all day, except the blazing summer sun made the very thought of it incredibly unappealing. The twins were itching to do something thrilling, being even more hyperactive than they usually were. 

After your eventful morning in the bathroom with Fred, the day had consisted of making lunch with the girls, de-gnoming the garden yet again, and yelling at the boys for not helping out with chores. There was no breeze today, making housework twice as back breaking. 

Fred and George were not being subtle about your newly kindled romance, kissing your cheek whilst you were making lunch and squeezing your ass at almost every given opportunity. You noticed that George was charming and endearing with his affection, whispering sweet nothings whenever he could. 

It gave you butterflies knowing he wasn’t this gentle in the bedroom, which only made you like him more. Fred on the other hand was more to the point, he could be sweet too, but would rather swat your behind and tell you how sexy you looked in your thin shirt and shorts. They could both be so tender yet so rough when they wanted. 

You were so captivated by imagining the feel of their lips on your skin, you hadn’t noticed that the twins were no longer sitting beside you on the blanket. Only realising where they had wandered off to when Hermione interrupted your daydreaming, yelling “Y/N! Look out!”. You looked at her puzzled, understanding what she meant when you had a water balloon burst freezing cold water down the back of your neck and under your shirt. 

You drew in a sharp breath at the feel of the cold water and jumped up, whipping your head round to look at the culprits. Fred and George stood tall with enormous grins, juggling two water balloons in their hands. “Oh it’s on, Weasleys,” you cackled, rubbing the trickling water away from your neck before it soaked you further. Giggling, you sprinted towards the shed for cover, only just missing another balloon that zoomed behind you. 

“Boys against girls!” Fred shouted with his hands against the sides of his mouth to carry his voice. You all took cover, Ginny and Hermione hurried to join you behind the shed, both had their arms full with water balloons from the bucket the boys had filled. “Losers have to do all the chores for a week! First team to get 20 shots wins!” George yelled from somewhere in the garden. 

You armed yourself to boldly peek around the shed, rolling a balloon in your palm. The boys were nowhere to be seen. You told Ginny to cover you as you stepped out, inspecting the garden. It was silent, the only noise was the light breeze rustling the leaves in the emerald green trees. A swoop could be heard overhead and you jumped to the side narrowly avoiding another balloon. 

You shielded your eyes from the sun to inspect the beautiful blue sky. “You never said anything about brooms!”, you shouted to George as he attempted another shot at your head. Darting into the shed, muttering under your breath about them being ‘bloody cheaters’. 

You pulled out three brooms after stepping over the clutter, knocking over a few plant pots, having to hook the brooms under your arms to avoid dropping them. You returned to the girls, Ginny’s hair was soaking wet due to Harry pelting her twice, her bright orange hair drooped over her freckled complexion and her shoulders bounced as she laughed. The boys were now two points up. 

Chucking two broomsticks to the girls, you snickered as you kicked your feet up off the floor, soaring into the air. George was dead ahead, flying in a circle taunting you. You aimed your balloon powering up your throw, he stopped in the air now to hover. He was too cocky for his own good. 

Launching the water balloon, you sped past him just as he flew up in the air narrowly avoiding being soaked. “I’m going to wipe that cocky smirk right off your stupid pretty face”, you shouted back to him. “I’ll believe it when I see it, gorgeous” he yelled back, letting go of his hold on the broom to shrug his shoulders. You initiated a chase, Fred and Harry were too preoccupied with Ginny and Hermione. 

Leaning forward on the broomstick, you were able to pick up speed nearing George. Readying another strike, you pelted him twice before he could get away. He wiped the water from his eyes as one had hit him square in the nose. “Come here you fiend!” he growled, cocking his broom up so you were level in the sky. 

You were laughing so hard you could barely keep your broom straight, shifting in every direction as he chased you. “Y/N, we’re on 14 points!, Hermione called up. The boys were on 12, not far behind you but enough so to give you a clear advantage. “Catch me if you can!” you smiled at George, blowing him a kiss and batting your eyelashes. 

He licked the corners of his mouth and ran his tongue under his bottom lip. He was competitive now, the twins always were but you could sense the added tension because of your flirting. The wind whipped through your hair as you circled around the burrow, steadily climbing the outside of each floor. 

In the midst of the heated chase you were able to admire the scenery surrounding the Burrow. The rolling hills of emerald green grass faded into the sky that was now turning an evening orange. This was your second home, one of the places you loved most. 

As you reached Ron’s open bedroom window, you noticed he was watching the chaos, peering out with his head in his hands frowning like an injured puppy. George wasn’t far behind you, but he was far enough away for you to place a water balloon on Ron’s windowsill.

Ron scowled at you and pulled on his bottom lip. He pulled his arms back and flicked his stare between the balloon, George and you. “Go on Ronald, I know you’re a good shot!”, you called to him, looping George back towards his window. He was gaining on you, your chances of winning were weighted on Ron’s shot and would be a test of your unsteady friendship. 

You had half expected him to launch it at you, except the other half of your expectations were fulfilled when you heard a splash and George shout “How could you, brother?!”. You were cackling on your descent to the ground, feeling satisfied with your venturesome action. It only fed your ego to observe Hermione whip two successful shots at Fred, cementing your victory. You landed gracefully with a defeated George close behind. 

Ginny pelted Harry once in the back, and another time knocking off his glasses. This graced you with the winning score of 20. “Looks like the ladies win” you said triumphantly, going to high five Ginny and Hermione. “Actually, it was boys against girls, so your little stunt with won won doesn’t count” George corrected, arms folded with an innocent smile. You glared at him, “Don't be such a sore loser!”. “Rules are rules, I’m afraid. You just got your team disqualified”, Fred said to back up George. 

The boys celebrated, Harry cheering and the twins giving you the middle finger. You returned a wanking gesture and stuck your tongue out at them, earning ridiculing laughs in response. “Looks like we’ll be putting our feet up for a week”, Fred bragged, throwing his arms around George and Harry’s shoulders. 

“You put your feet up anyway”, Ginny said snottily scowling at them. “And one more thing”, George said sticking his finger up, completely ignoring her comment. He strolled over to the bucket absent of balloons yet full of water still. “Losers get drenched”, he snickered as he launched the water at you, making you all yelp in surprise. 

The three of you were soaked from head to toe, the stark cold making you shiver. “You arseholes!” you shouted, running your hands through your hair and down your face. You looked up at Fred and George who were very obviously staring, particularly at your chest. 

“So what are you lot up to without me then? Oh bloody hell”, Ron faltered at the end as his eyes fell on Hermione. She was giggling, her laugh beautiful and innocent just like she was. She crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to cover her modesty, the pair of you well aware of the gawping. 

Ginny cackled once she noticed Harry was looking at her the same way, his eyes wide and face red. “You would think that were pieces of meat”, she laughed, elbowing you. You examined Fred and George, their jaws slack and shoulders tense. 

Considering the treatment you received last night, you thought it probably wouldn’t be a good idea to stir them up, especially in front of everyone else. Nevertheless the desire to seduce them when they couldn’t immediately do anything about it was too tempting to ignore. 

Your arms were firmly crossed over your chest, but noting their intense ogling you extended your arms behind your head and stretched. The hem of your shirt lifted above your belly button, the shirt clinging to your skin leaving your breasts on full display underneath the fabric. You hadn’t worn a bra that day because the warmth made it too uncomfortable, which clearly gave you the upper hand. 

The goosebumps caused by the cold water highlighted the multitude of hickeys still present along your torso leading down to the area you know they wanted most. “Anyway, we should be getting changed”, you said to the girls, smiling smugly at Fred and George. If their jaws could reach the floor they surely would have crashed to it by now, tongues extending along the grass like runners. 

The boy's stares adhered to your figure, every curve was visible through the sodden clothing. Strolling into the Burrow, Hermione and Ginny were giggling as they took another peep at the boys. The four of them were completely dumbfounded, exchanging astonished looks between one another. 

You dared a second brazen look back at Fred and George who both had their bottom lips tightly tucked beneath their teeth. Their eyes swam down from your glimmering grin, scanning the details of your back, digesting every curve and crevice on show. 

The girls chuckled, swooning over the looks they had just received. “Did you see the way Fred and George were looking at you, Y/N?” Hermione beamed, her smile couldn’t be any bigger. She linked arms with Ginny with their noses wrinkled perfectly in delight.   
“We’ll have to do that again sometime, Harry’s face was a picture!” Ginny jokes, clutching arms with Hermione as they pranced up the stairs. You split at the first level the stairs brought you to, Ginny and Hermione heading to the first floor bedroom whilst you climbed up to the second floor.

It was warm in the Burrow however the bitter cold water was biting wickedly at your skin. You clasped your hands around your upper arms, rubbing them vigorously as you picked up the pace to reach the bedroom nearly tripping over the top step in your haste. 

The setting sun cast a beautiful golden glow along the dark wood floorboards of the twins bedroom. Their beds looked incredibly inviting, you wanted to huddle under the sheets to warm up. Shivering, you hurried over to your trunk to pull out fresh clothes, setting them down on the windowsill to warm in the sun. 

You heard the door creak open behind you, and jumped when two long arms curled around your waist. “Shhh it’s only me”, George pressed his lips behind your ear. He rested his head on your shoulder, his hands crossed over your stomach.

“Not right now, I’m soaking, George. Plus I'm freezing” you said, tilting your head against his. He could feel your shuddering, stimulating him to fold his arms around you tighter. The familiar scent of marshmallows and fresh cotton consumed your senses, he smelt so wonderful. He hummed in your ear, his long fingers trailing against your skin erupting the cool flesh in goosebumps. 

“You think you can just get away with that little performance?,” he purred, his hot breath skimmed your ear. Your knees turned to jelly in time with your thunderous heartbeat rattling your eardrums, immediately aroused by his words. He hooked his fingers under the hem of your shirt, gently lifting the fabric over your head and dropping it to the ground. 

His hands returned around your waist in sync with pecking tender wet kisses along your shoulders. The sensation made you inhale sharply through the nose, hyper aware of every single skin to skin contact. His touch alone was enough to make you melt between his fingers, allowing him to manipulate you like putty. 

Fred stepped in front of you, having to bend down at the knees to level himself in line with your face. He seized the sides of your mouth, pursing your lips as his thumb lay on one side and his fingers gripped the other. He licked his lips letting his eyes follow his thumb which was now running over your bottom lip. 

You faintly parted your lips to drift the tip of your tongue over his thumb pad, compelling his breathing to falter. Fred was encapsulated when you allowed him to press his thumb against your tongue, sucking on it daintily as if it was made of glass. His mouth parted and the heavy breathing became apparent. Reacting to this, you spun your tongue around him and quietly moaned, ensuring not to sever eye contact. 

A groan rumbled from his throat as he cocked his head and bit his lip so hard he could have easily made it bleed, maintaining heavy eye contact. George suckled on the sweet spot behind your ear, orchestrating another moan from you. Fred puckered his lips to produce a shaky breath as he watched your head lean into George, his chest heaving with lust. 

George pulled your hips back so you were pressed closer together continuing to skim his lips along your shoulders, gliding his tongue to your neck. His fingers traced along the hickeys that remained distinct upon your skin. His touch was sensual, lighting everywhere he touched aflame. 

You turned your head to capture him in a passionate kiss, raising an arm to wrap your fingers through his hair. “You are heavenly, my darling” he whispered, breaking away from your lips. He and Fred continued to undress you, Fred falling to his knees to kiss the front of your thighs as he helped you step out of your shorts. 

Butterflies erupted in your stomach, the twins adored being in control. A small lightbulb lit up in the back of your mind, questioning whether or not either of them would take too kindly to them being controlled. Despite the temptation, this wasn’t a theory you should test at this moment, deciding to save it for another day. 

You were only in your panties now, turning your attention to the tall men you were sandwiched between. You placed a finger against George’s chest and commanded his steps backwards towards the bed. You took hold of Fred’s collar, leading him behind you. 

The backs of George’s legs hit the side of the bed frame, and you pushed him down so he lay on the bed with his legs hanging off it. You couldn’t describe the insatiable grin that spread across his face, his eyes closing in pleasure as you grazed your pussy along his length. 

He instinctively bucked his hips up, pulling you in for another hungry kiss. Fred was able to knead his own hard on into your ass due to you being perched perfectly at the edge of the bed. He leaned over to bestow sensual kisses along your spine, bringing his hands up to massage your breasts. 

It was your turn to bestow George with some marks of his own, adding to the collection you started the previous night. He fiddled with a condom he managed to put out of the bedside table, passing Fred one for himself, fist bumping him as he went. George drew in a sharp breath just as you grazed his nipple with your tongue. 

His response, “Please do that again, princess” in the midst of his moans was instant. You obeyed, swirling your tongue around him and plucking it gently between your teeth. Fred gripped your panties, ripping them completely apart at each side to pull them away with ease. 

They had both removed their boxers and had slid on a condom. You went to turn your head as you heard Fred squeeze something out of a tube, but George forced your gaze back to him. “Trust us, angel” he said soothingly, his voice like music to your ears. He brought his mouth up to your earlobe, sucking on it as he was well aware this made you melt. 

Your purring was halted as you felt them both position themselves, Fred at your back entrance. “Woah”, you were snapped out of your lust filled trance, pushing yourself up with your hands firmly on George’s chest. They shushed you, Fred leaning forward again to trail sweet kisses along your back. 

“If you don’t like it, we’ll stop” George had propped himself up on his elbows, he could see your worried expression. He lovingly rested his palm on your cheek before whispering “Trust us”. You nodded your head and tried to relax, the tips of their dicks repositioning ready to enter you. 

You inhaled a ragged breath in time with them pushing in at the same time. You immediately realised what Fred had squeezed out of the tube, his lube covered cock sliding into you with ease. You had never had anal sex before, it was painful at first and was hard to adjust to his size. 

They stopped when you emitted a pained whimper, only continuing when you gave them permission to. George has sunk fully into you now, Fred only half way in at most. Your tight hole pulsed around him, feeling every vein and raised skin beneath the condom. 

George gently rocked in and out of you, whilst Fred remained stationary as you adjusted. “Such a good girl” George breathed seductively, picking up the pace with every moan that fell from your mouth. You reached behind you to grip Fred’s hip, guiding him slowly further into you. 

Soon he too was at the hilt, and you needed to stop them again for a second. “You’re doing so well, darling” Fred hummed, kissing along your shoulders. “Shut up and fuck me already” you said confidently, catching them off guard. 

The twins flashed surprised looks at each other, beginning to move in sync. “You asked for it”, George’s words were like ice and a raging fire all at once. He locked eyes with you as he readjusted again, moving both hands to spread your ass open allowing better access for the two of them. 

Without warning, they both pulled all the way out and slammed their hips back into you in perfect unison. The bittersweet pleasure rippled through your body, making you cry out in pain and pure lust. “Holy shit!” you cried, having to hold yourself steady on George’s chest. “Is this what you wanted, baby?” Fred groaned at the same time as they jolted back and forth creating their own rhythms. 

Fred moved his hands to your throat, squeezing his fingers to cut off the air supply as he brutally fucked your ass. “Look at the little whore getting exactly what she wants, a good hard fucking” he laughed sinfully. George watched as you fought for another breath, taking one of your nipples into his mouth and sucking on it harshly. 

The pleasure you were experiencing was unlike anything you had ever felt before. “Oh my god, you’re so fucking tight for us” George seethed through gritted teeth with his nipple still in his mouth, gyrating his hips into you ruthlessly. The room filled with sounds of slapping skin and delicious moans from each of you. 

Your hands met Fred’s to claw for a little oxygen, having to slap his hands to let him know you were seeing stars. His grip only released when George let him know your eyelids were drooping, black spots clouding your gaze. You sucked in a powerful breath as he reluctantly released his grip, feeling every cell fill with precious oxygen. 

Fred hooked two fingers into your cheek to pull you back against his chest, leaving you on complete full display to George. “You like being fucked like this, pretty whore?” Fred groaned in your ear, biting down on your shoulder. “You like being fucked senseless until you can’t stand it anymore?” George asked, tongue in cheek through unstoppable moans. 

You felt your climax building, each hole squeezing around their pulsing cocks. “I-i’m.. I’m go-gonna” you could barely speak in between the brutal drives of their hips, your words slurring past Fred’s fingers in your cheek. “You’re going to what baby?” Fred licked a long stripe along your neck up to your earlobe, “Answer me this time, come on, use your words” he said as he fucked you faster. 

“I-i’m going to..OH MY GOD!” they both raced their hips ruthlessly into your core and your ass, feeling a gush down below as your most intense orgasm released. Your moans were now strangled cries as your orgasm seemed the last forever, stretching and kneading your walls over their cocks. 

Fred and George matched your wailing groans as they reached their peak, not faltering their beastly pace. “Oh fuck me” Fred groaned as he spilled into the condom, George followed closely behind. You lay against George’s chest, the two of you heaving as if your lungs aren't filling with enough air. 

“Ow ow ow” you whimpered as Fred pulled out, maybe he was a bit harsh for your first time anally. If you were already feeling the repercussions for it now you couldn’t imagine what you would be feeling in the morning. “Well done, angel” George praised as he kissed your forehead. 

George released your hips and collected your freshly warmed clothes from the windowsill, passing them over as you unsteadily stood up from the bed. His lips curled into an admiring smile, leaning back as he watched you dress. The switch from primal pussy-hungry animal to kind and affectionate gentleman was almost startling. 

You weren't surprised in the slightest at how easily Fred could switch back to as if nothing just happened. “Best be getting back downstairs” Fred said after letting out a sigh, clapping his hands together, “I think Ronniekins is willing to speak to us again”, he said with a short laugh, his eyes glinting with mischief. 

Ron had only been ignoring you for a day, but six years of friendship where you barely fell out like this made the day feel like a lifetime. 

Returning downstairs on very shaky legs, Ginny was reading a letter outloud to Ron, Harry and Hermione. It was a letter from Molly and Arthur, they were going to be staying with your parents until Friday when they would travel down to London with them for the show. Seeing that it was Saturday, this gave the Weasley siblings free reign for another six days. 

It was both a good and a bad thing, you could do what you liked for near enough a week. It was a blessing and a curse. Inside the letter was seven tickets for the show, your mother had secured two extra so that Harry and Hermione could join. Seeing that the house would be free until Friday, Ron asked the two if they wanted to stay at the Burrow until then. 

Hermione and Ginny squealed with excitement, it was nice to have some added company. They started planning things you all could do during the week, Fred and George chiming in their ideas also. Whilst the others were distracted, you asked Ron if you could talk to him. 

He looked at you as if he was about to tell you to stick it where the sun didn’t shine, but with a disgruntled sigh he rose from the couch. You led him into the kitchen out of earshot. “Are you ready to talk to me now?” you asked him, twiddling your thumbs again.

He stuck out his bottom lip, his gaze drifting along the wooden floorboards. You were anticipating another scolding, readying yourself to try and explain. Every explanation you could come up with flashed through your mind at lightning speed. Your heart pounded in your chest and your hands were clammy. 

However, Ron stepped forward and wrapped you in a gentle hug. You were stupefied by his gesture but didn’t hesitate to squeeze him back. You immediately felt at home in his arms, adjusting your grip to hug him tighter. “Alright, alright” he chuckled, making you loosen your grip. You didn’t want to let him go, every emotion you had felt over the last day fizzed in the pit of your stomach. 

“I’ve missed you”, you croaked as you anchored your forehead into the crook of his neck. You could feel his stomach rising and falling quickly with every small laugh he released, his head dipped to rest his nose against your hair. 

“I only ignored you for a day”, he chuckled. You lightly smacked his back and giggled back in response, “A day too long”. You ran your hands along his broad back, and Ron slowly swayed you back and forth. You could have stayed there forever. “I just needed to be mad for a bit,” he said just above a whisper, the conversation in the living room hushed his quiet voice. 

Your embrace was interrupted by Fred and George bursting into the kitchen, “The knight and his damsel are reunited once again,” they cheered, giving you both strong congratulatory slaps on the back. Ron gave them daggers still clutching onto you in a tight hug. “And the court jesters ruin it once again” you mocked, wafting your arm out to try and hit them. 

George grabbed your hand pulling you off Ron so he could waltz you around the kitchen, “I do love a happy ending, don’t you Freddie?” he said sweetly poking fun at the two of you. Fred placed his hand on Ron’s shoulder and the other on his waist, dancing him in time with you and George despite his crystal clear dismay. 

The tone of the conversation turned slightly sour as Ron heeded his brothers a warning, “If either of you try any funny business, you’re dead” Ron said with his chest puffed out, pointing a finger at them after he freed himself from Fred’s grasp. 

The twins frowned, Fred pirouetted over to him to ruffle his hair and rested an elbow on his shoulder, “You have nothing to worry about little brother, we’ll treat Y/N here like the treasure she is”. You wanted to scoff at his words, knowing that they had just fucked you senseless less than 10 minutes ago. Ron lifted his hand to swat his brother around the back of the head, mouth construed into a snarl. 

Ginny cut in on your reunion to call the twins back into the living room as a letter had arrived addressed to them. Once you were together again in the living room, you all set eyes on the letter. The front was engraved with beautiful calligraphy, addressed in blood red ink. 

“She replied, Georgie” Fred’s expression was beaming, slapping your behind as he passed you to hand George the letter. They huddled together, smiling brightly to eagerly open it together. The seal was securely stamped with a baby blue wax, the Beauxbatons crest clearly marked. 

As they opened the letter, a strong amorous perfume seeped from the contents. The aroma of roses, honeysuckle and jasmine swept through the living room, the smell overpowering, making the boys sigh after a deep inhale. Their eyes would have morphed into hearts if it was physically possible, you were more or less expecting them to sprout angel wings and start lifting into the air. 

You could see that inside was the same enchanting calligraphy, scripted in purple ink. Fred peered over George, you noted that he was gripping George’s shoulders in anticipation. Their eyes wandered the letter, smiling and biting their lips the more lines they read. “She accepted!” George finally said, turning to Fred so that they could shove each other in playful excitement. 

“Who accepted what?” you asked them crossing your arms and your face twisting with confusion, Ron and Ginny looked like they were about to ask the exact same question. The mischievous boys smirked at each other, “Juliet Allard”, Fred stated as if that should mean anything to you. 

Ron scoffed in surprise, running his hands up the side of his face and into his hair. “THE Juliet Allard?!” Ron’s demeanor completely changed, you could hear the excitement in his voice. He looked like he was about to launch himself up through each floor of the house and through the roof. 

Noticing your confused look George carried on with the explanation, “She was in our year but she was a student at Beauxbatons”. Fred picked up the end, “We met her during the Triwizard tournament, she’s exactly like us but female” he said it as if another human being like them was ludicrous, he was completely starstruck. 

“And you know, a singular person, not a twin”, George said, his face was lit up. “Which can be seen as a good and a bad thing… But anyway!”, he clapped his hand together before continuing. “She loved the idea of the joke shop, so once it became set in stone, we sent a letter inviting her to work with us”, he said cheerfully, the words running away with themselves as he picked up the letter to skim through the words again. 

Ron high-fived them and shook their shoulders, the room filling with glee. A pang of jealousy erupted in your chest, you never thought you were the jealous type. You had only slept with them less than 24 hours ago, and already hearing the twins talk about another girl in such high regard didn’t sit right. Your stomach bubbled and you felt like you were going to be sick. 

Fred crumpled his eyebrows and rubbed his chin observing your reaction, “What’s this? Jealousy?” he threw his mouth open dramatically. George did the same, furrowing his brows leaning closer to inspect your appearance. “Now there’s no need for jealousy, gorgeous”, George crooned as he ran his fingers through your hair.

You checked yourself, letting your emotions fall through to your facial expressions had always been one of your downfalls. You let out a small laugh, “What is there to be jealous of?”, pushing George away. Brushing off your comment, the boys mentioned that they were going to invite you all to 93 Diagon Alley to help make a start on the shop setup sometime next week. 

You were overjoyed for them, cramping the thought of Juliet whatever-her-name-is into the tiniest box at the back of your mind. Seeing Fred and George going from two kids who would post products from their bedroom, to two grown men so close to their dream becoming a reality warmed your heart. 

Ginny grabbed a bottle of firewhisky from the kitchen, suggesting that this was a perfect time to have another drink. “You’ll have to invite Juliet, too!” Ron said, the three boys were swooning over her as if she was a celebrity, a model, a movie star. Nothing like you at all.


	8. Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content warning- bl0od, period sex

It was Wednesday. Fred and George insisted that today was the day to start the preparations for their joke shop. All you would be doing was cleaning up the place a little so construction could start, the twins had planned to completely rearrange the inside and out. 

You and Ron had returned back to normal, as normal as you could be. He was still not entirely on board with the idea of you being with the twins (if you could even say you were ‘with’ them, you were not mutually exclusive). You would have moved your stuff back into his room, however since Harry was staying you remained with Fred and George. 

Sleeping in Fred and George’s room posed a major challenge, mainly due to the fact that they would fight over which bed you slept in. The air mattress on the floor was the most sensible sleeping arrangement, but they refused, meaning you had to switch between their beds each night. Not that you complained, mind you, every night was a different experience.

George held you close against his chest and drew circles on your back, his lips never left your skin. He would tangle his legs in yours and play with your hair, humming softly as you drifted off to sleep. He did have a habit of groping you in his sleep, but you quickly got used to it. 

Fred was equally as lovely, insisting that you slept on top of him with your chest against his. You could perfectly slot the top of your head under his chin, allowing him to kiss your forehead and swaddle you in his strong arms. You could hear his steady heartbeat and feel his chest slowly rise and fall. 

Sleeping so close to the twins allowed you to notice new intimate features. George’s nose was raised at the bridge and ever so slightly crooked, the tip pointed a tad downwards. His freckles centred on the apples of his cheeks rather than spreading across his profile, emphasising his fuller face when he laughed. His top lip was fuller and plumper, the cupid’s bow dipping perfectly in the centre. 

Fred on the other hand had a small scar that ran through his left eyebrow, he didn’t mind when you brushed your fingers over it, or when you commented that their shenanigans came with consequences. Fred’s nose was straighter than George’s, although it curled upwards a touch at the end. His flushed pink lips perfectly angled at the corner when he smiled, rippling smile lines climbed his thinner cheeks when he laughed.

They were so similar nevertheless so different in their own flawless ways. 

The hickeys spread across your body were fading now, splotches of fading yellow and brown. The twins hadn’t engaged in any further sexual encounters with you thus far, taking extra care considering they fucked your brains out twice in a 24 hour period. The flirting and teasing didn’t stop, you never expected it to, it was almost as if they were edging you and building the tension in preparation for their next surprise.

The morning started not exactly as you had planned, waking up to discover that you had started your period. You were mortified at the sight of a small patch in George’s bed sheets stained a crimson red, weighing up whether or not you should wake him. Would he be angry? Would he be disgusted? Would they kick you out? 

You settled on waking him, feeling sick to your stomach as you awaited his reaction. His eyes flickered open, forehead wrinkling and face screwing up with unease when he laid his gaze upon you. “What’s the matter, darling?” he reached out and gently rubbed your arm, taking your hand to intertwine his fingers in yours. 

His morning voice was as rugged and divine as always, his tired eyes were tinged a little purple underneath. You tensed up under his touch and stalled, “I.. ummm.. I’ve bled on your sheets” you admitted, furrowing your brows in a fluster. He ducked his head under the duvet to inspect, “Don’t worry about that, we’ll just chuck them in the wash” he wafted a hand at you. 

“No harm done, sweetheart” he said with a smile, not fully understanding why you were so bothered about it. Hopping up out of bed, George gave you a delicate hug and kissed the top of your head, “Please don’t be embarrassed” he said. A wave of relief washed over you, compelling you to squeeze him back. 

You were so blinded by your worry for the bedsheets that you hadn’t realised a sticky sensation between your thighs. “Oh for merlin’s sake”, you groaned tucking your head down to see your favourite pyjama shorts stained a fresh ruby red. George placed his hands on either side of your pouting face, lifting your line of sight to meet his. 

“Listen, gorgeous. You freshen up whilst I sort out the sheets. Then we’ll have a nice cup of tea after, alright?” the corners of his eyes crinkled as he offered you a beautiful soothing smile, his pearly white teeth glinting in the early morning sun. God he was as close to perfect as a person could get. 

You nodded and tilted your head to kiss his palm, George brushed his thumb to move a strand of hair from your flushed face. “No frowny faces today!”, he said, his smile was so bright and loving. George gave you a final kiss on the spot in between your eyebrows, turning his attention to the bedding. 

There was something about a shirtless George Weasley with messy bedhead hair and morning voice that made your heart rattle. Collecting some fresh clean clothes, you stole a few gazes at him. Every time you looked a new detail became apparent. 

He had a large thin scar that ran diagonally across his back, starting just under his right shoulder blade, ending a hair above his left hip. It was easily missed if you only glanced. The whole Weasley family had their fair share of freckles, but George easily had the most. His swarmed predominantly his shoulders and upper back, dispersing neatly the further down you travelled. 

“You’re staring at me”, he said without having to look at you, stripping the sheet from his mattress. The corners of his mouth raised into an amused grin. “No I’m not”, you lied, scurrying towards the door with clothes messily clutched in hand. 

Fred was stirring shortly before George launched a pillow at his head, provoking Fred to throw it back lazily in his sleepy state. Fred was not a morning person in any capacity… at all… whatsoever. It was like waking the dead. However George had mastered the perfect amount of irritation it took for Fred to haul himself out of his slumber. 

You left the twins to start their morning, trodding downstairs to freshen up in the bathroom. You swing open the door to find Ron who had just stepped out of the shower, luckily already putting a towel on. “Fucking hell!” you shouted, covering your eyes and slamming the door shut. “What the hell is up with you Weasley’s and not locking this fucking door?!”, you said through tightly closed eyes even though the door was firmly closed. 

Ron opened it chuckling in his usual charming way, he snorted a little at the end and his shoulders bounced. “You should knock before waltzing him” he said with cheeks coloured a faint pink. Ron stood in the doorway with arms folded over his wet chest, water beads rested magnificently on his broad shoulders, dripping towards his biceps. 

You swallowed hard having never seen him like this before. His eyes searched yours, however your brief moment was cut off by him laughing awkwardly and scratching the back of his neck, muscles tensing in the process. “Uhh.. anyway, best be getting ready for breakfast”, his lips sealed into a tight line as he smiled stiffly.

You exchanged clumsy mumbled ‘sorry’s’ the moment Ron had to squeeze past you to exit the bathroom, his chest dampening your pyjama shirt. Collecting yourself, you firmly made sure to lock the door, checking four times prior to folding your clothes over the side of the bath. 

You blamed your raging hormones on being suddenly speechless in front of a soaking wet Ron, it’s happened before during that time of the month. The two of you had changed in the same room for as long as you’ve known one another, a few years ago he had even helped you pick out which underwear looked better before a date. 

A quick shower never failed to help you feel a little better, especially so that you wanted to look your best today to help with the shop. The warm water instantly calmed the aches and pains, and you chose to use the shower gel the twins particularly liked. 

Under the running water, the thought of Juliet Allard popped into your head. The familiar rush of jealousy coursed through your veins. You would have to meet her today, feeling both intrigued yet sick to your stomach to find out why the boys swooned over her so intensely. 

With a heavy sigh you turned off the water and wrapped your hair in a towel, changing into a baby blue summer dress once you had dried yourself off. Pads were the only option to keep your bleeding under control, seeing that tampons were far too uncomfortable. 

A gentle knock came from the bathroom door, followed by a quiet “Y/N is that you? I really need to brush my teeth” from the other side.You opened the door to find a grimacing Hermione, allowing her entry in the middle of brushing your own. Her hair was messier than usual, less put together and more like she had just been dragged through a bush backwards. 

She held her head and groaned, sitting on the side of the bath to cradle it. “What’s up?” you asked through a mouth full of toothpaste. She looked at you with her face scrunched up, “Had a rough night's sleep, nothing some breakfast and a few painkillers can’t fix. Coming down those stairs with such a headache is a nightmare to manage” she said with a small smile. You furrowed your brows, giving her a look meaning you weren’t convinced. 

You placed a hand on your hip, spitting out the frothed toothpaste so you could speak to her clearly. “Hermione, Ginny’s room is just down the hall. Why did you need to come downstairs to get here?” you asked her with an all knowing grin. The only two rooms on the second floor were Ron’s and his parents’. 

She slapped a palm to her face, giggling weakly then quickly groaning again with the pain from her headache. You passed her come painkillers from the medicine cabinet above the sink, and filled a small glass of water. She tipped her head gently back and forth, “I may have spent the night with Ron'' she said almost wincing at the words that spilled from her lips. 

You almost choked on your toothbrush, knowing exactly what she was going to say but never actually expecting her to say it. “Hermione Granger! You saucy witch!” you said in astonishment, jokingly pushing her shoulder so she tipped back a little. 

“By spent the night you mean slept in his bed or slept WITH him?” you asked cautiously, again knowing exactly what she was about to answer. She laughed beautifully, her innocent demeanour shattering as soon as she admitted they had slept together. “If all of the Weasley boys are as good as him i’m not surprised you are having a go of Fred and George” she cackled, causing you to spit out your toothbrush and double over. 

“Oi, what’s going on in here? I need a shower” Harry knocked on the door impatiently. You and Hermione stopped laughing to look at each other puzzled. “If you and Ron slept together last night…” you began, “Then Harry must have..” Hermione finished, the realisation hit you both at the same time. 

The pair of you flew to the door, completely ignoring Harry’s surprised face as you both called down the corridor simultaneously, “Ginevra Molly Weasley!”. Your jaws had near enough hit the floor, Harry fiddled with his glasses amongst his confusion not catching on with what you had just sussed out. 

Ginny emerged from her room, giggling profusely already knowing what you two had worked out. “Looks like everyone is shagging in this house” you chortled, slapping Hermione on the shoulder. Ron, who was now fully clothed, stumbled down the stairs after hearing all of the commotion. 

“Why are we talking about shagging?” his eyes were narrowed in bewilderment, if it was possible he would have had a huge question mark above his head. “Oh shut up loverboy don’t be acting all innocent now!” you said shaking your finger at him. Harry laughed in his direction after your comment, “That goes for you as well Harold!” you swiftly moved your finger to just touch the end of his nose, making him go cross-eyed. 

The boys burst out laughing, “Caught red handed” Ron mumbled through his hands that were now firmly pressed against his face. You looked over to Ginny, gesturing her over with your finger pointed firmly to the floor next to you. She ducked her head and plodded innocently over to the spot your finger signalled to, looking up with puppy dog eyes and her bottom lip stuck out. 

You stuck your pointing firmly towards the four of them, “You lot are very very naughty, and must put a stop to this at once” you said jokingly trying to hide your giggling. The second you finished your sentence, Fred and George strutted down to the first floor, their gaze securely fixed to you. 

They both stuffed their hands into their jean pockets and each raised an eyebrow, “You were saying?” they questioned together. Ginny and Hermione’s mouths dropped open, shaking your shoulders and ‘ooo’-ing as you smirked, keeping your eyes firmly locked on the troublesome twins. 

You stuck your tongue in your cheek and ran a hand through your hair to flip it back behind your shoulder. “Nothing” you said bluntly, your mouth curving into a smirk as you bit your lip. Ron took multiple darting looks between you and the twins and cleared his throat to break up the tension. “Right then. Breakfast?” he said wringing his hands together, taking Hermione’s hand to make their way downstairs. 

Midday rolled around in a blink of an eye, Fred and George keeping a firm eye on the clock. The plan was for you all to be at the shop by 1pm, “Don't want to keep Juliet waiting” Fred mentioned, nudging George in the arm. The conversations throughout breakfast centred around her, what she was like and how they thought she was going to find working for them. 

You swallowed a mouthful of bacon, “Are you going to hire anybody else?” you tried to ask as straight faced as possible through the steam spurting from your ears. “Not until we need more staff, don’t want to be too optimistic”, Fred replied through a gob full of eggs. It made sense, you just wished it wasn’t her as their sole extra worker for the time being. 

You continuously had to remind yourself that you weren’t actually dating either of the twins, let alone the both of them at once, so you in truth didn’t have any right to be jealous. Still, it stung. Nevertheless Fred and George were happy and excited, which is what really mattered. 

You were each hurried into the fireplace with a handful of floo powder at exactly 12:50pm. Fred and George explained that you needed to step out from the shop next door. Choosing to be the last to go, you watched the others disappear into the green flames, once it was your turn you almost hesitated. After a few deep breaths you called out “Diagon Alley” at the same time of releasing the floo powder.

You had travelled by floo powder more times than you could remember, especially since staying with the Weasley family so often. Still the sensation of soot stuffing up your nose and limbs skimming against fireplaces was constantly new. You reached your destination in no time, stepping out of the next door shop fireplace to meet the others. 

Huddled together again, Fred and George led you all next door. “Ahh she’s not here yet, Georgie” Fred said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. “We’ll wait for her, won’t we?” Ron asked apprehensively, like his balloon had just been burst. “Of course! Can’t give you all the grand tour without our beloved member of staff”, Fred said eagerly, kneading his clammy palms together before rubbing them off on his jeans. 

You rolled your eyes and scoffed quietly, the boys being so sickly sweet about her made your stomach churn yet again. You all waited in a chatter-less silence under the beating sun. It was 1:05pm when a shrill voice could be heard a little further down the street, “Hello everyone! So sorry i’m late!”. You all turned to who you inevitably guessed was none other than Juliet Allard.

She had glistening pearly white hair that was neatly tied back in a ponytail, not a whisp was out of place. Her hair tumbled down towards the very bottom of her back, it was curled perfectly at the ends. Her eyes were the brightest emerald green you had ever seen, her cheeks were exquisitely rosy, lips pink and purse. 

She wore a simple long sleeved pink cotton shirt that was tied in a knot at the front, paired with freshly pressed cream culottes and white sneakers. She engulfed Fred and George in a tight hug, kissing both of their cheeks as she greeted them. “How fast two years fly!” she squealed, not keeping even a finger off the twins. 

The friendly three turned to the rest of you as Fred and George introduced everyone. Juliet kissed Ron and Harry on the cheeks, and only gave you and the girls a subtle nod. “Ahh yes, the brother’s best friend. I’ve heard so much about you” she beamed as you were the last to be made aquantanced, she took your hand and squeezed it, her nose wrinkling in a pompous grin. 

“Now that we're all familiar, the grand tour!” Fred said with a glimmering smile, pulling a key from his jean pocket and unlocking the door. Juliet was first to enter behind Fred and George, swooning over the currently empty shop. There were some boxes of junk piled high in the far right corner, the shelves covering the surrounding walls were dusty, and the floor was in desperate need of a good mop. 

George ran a hand through his hair before rolling up his sleeves, “Right everyone, all we want to do today is clean this place up a little so construction and the moving of products can start”. He clapped his hands together just as he and Fred paced towards a cleaning closet near the back of the room, pulling out mops, mop buckets and dusters.

A winding staircase stood grand and tall in the centre of the shop, adjacent to it was a wooden cashier desk. You imagined how the room would look full of customers and the walls lined with any and every joke product you could think of. The sound of firecrackers filled your ears in your daydreaming, bubbling displays and the smell of potions filling your nose. They were going to be a big success. 

Hermione tapped you on the shoulder to pull you out of your daydreaming, passing you a mop with an accompanied full bucket. Juliet had a duster firmly in hand, and she turned to you prior to cleaning the desk, “Wasn’t that dress an inappropriate choice for cleaning a shop? I couldn’t stand being so exposed” she questioned, cocking her head innocently so her hair bounced to the side. 

Ginny scoffed from behind you, muttering “Not as inappropriate as fucking white pants”. You wiped your mouth to stifle the snickering, Juliet flashed you and Ginny a scornful glare. She ruined her perfect porcelain complexion by puffing out her top lip and tightly furrowing her brows. Fred noticed the stiff environment and walked over to you so you released the mop, “Come with me” he said, taking your hand. 

You could feel the burning gaze of Juliet in the back of your head, very much aware of the imaginary daggers she was throwing at your back. Fred kept a firm grip on your wrist to lead you to the back of the shop towards a large door. He opened it to reveal what could be an office, two bookshelves were propped up against the far wall behind a large desk. 

The room was bare just like the rest of the shop, ready and waiting for the twins to make their own stamp on it. “Not trying to hide the jealousy, I see?” he said after firmly shutting the door. You blinked your eyes quickly and lulled your stare up towards the ceiling, placing your hands on your hips. “You know she’s a complete bitch, don’t you? Or does your dick stop you from thinking straight?” you spat, extending an arm to gesture up and down his frame. 

“That’s a question you should be asking yourself” he smirked, knowing his response would make you see red. He watched you intensely whilst you scraped your forehead with your palm, lifting yourself up to balance on the edge of the desk with your legs crossed. “Fuck off, Fred” you hissed, leaning back on your palms and shifting your gaze away from him. 

He was amused by your reaction, running his tongue over his bottom lip as he slowly began to pace towards you. “You know…” he began, his slow yet hasty advancement towards you made you instinctively shimmy back on the desk. “You look really sexy when you’re possessive of us” his words rolled off his tongue like an oil slick. 

“Possessive?” you said clearly wounded by his choice of words. You didn’t want them to think you were ‘possessive’ of them, that wasn’t you. “We’re not even together” you said, your voice trailing off at the end. Fred placed his hands on the desk next to your hips, trapping you in the position you were in. 

He leaned in close so you could feel his breath on your lips, “That’s what makes it sexier” he practically growled. You squeezed your thighs together as an automatic response to his tone, making it harder for him to pry your legs open and position himself between them. You were like a deer in the headlights, his shift in demeanour catching you off guard yet turning you on at the same time. 

He dipped his head to run his tongue from the base of your throat to your earlobe, pulling it between his teeth when he got there. You gasped at the sudden contact, putting a hand against his chest in an attempt to force him away. “I’m on my-“, you started except he cut you off. “Period? I know. Your bitchiness makes it very obvious” he hummed, beginning to place loving kisses along the side of your neck. 

You ignored his insult, mind clouded, pussy throbbing at his words as he continued, “You think a bit of blood puts me off a goddess like you?” he muttered against your skin, his hands moving so one gripped your hip and the other at the small of your back to hold you in place. ‘So Fred Weasley is into period sex, noted’ you thought to yourself, definitely remembering that from now on. 

His touch softened your posture, noticing you had been holding yourself tense and upright. “Sex apparently eases the cramps, I’ll have you know” he said boldly, pulling himself up so he could capture your lips in a passionate kiss. Your body erupted in an intense burning desire, wrapping your hands around his neck and snaking your fingers into his flaming hair. 

He moaned roughly when you skimmed your tongue over his bottom lip and pulled it between your teeth, suckling on it gently. Your tongues intertwined in a fervent make-out session, pulling Fred even closer every second that passed. He pulled out his wand to cast a quick ‘Muffliato’ spell to reduce the risk of being caught, tossing his wand to the side to wrap his arms tightly around your back. 

He lifted you up after a minute or so allowing him to pull your panties down and off your ankles. He returned to your neck, his kisses were desperate and aggressive, his hands roamed your back and grabbed every inch of fabric. Hiking your dress up, two fingers dipped down to sensually rub your clit. 

You stifled a moan, only for Fred to scold you “I cast that silencing spell for a reason, let me hear you moan pretty girl” he said, increasing his speed. You had to pull away from his lips to catch your breath, whimpering groans falling with every exhale. 

Your hands rushed to his belt, unbuckling and forcefully pulling it from his waistband. You fumbled with the buttons of his jeans, not fully capable of keeping your head straight from the pleasure he bestowed upon you. His lips were firmly pressed against your neck, trailing up and down every dip and groove, licking your sweet spot every so often. 

His length released from underneath his boxers and Fred lifted his head to watch as you spat in your palm. He bit his lip and tried to hold back moans of his own whilst you gripped his pulsating cock. “If you insist on hearing me, you can’t hold back either” you breathed, flicking your wrist quickly. 

He released a melodious whine once you ran your thumb over the tip which was already glistening with pre-cum. Fred rested his head on your shoulder as continuous moans poured from his lips, transforming into deep growls as your pace quickened. “Oh my god, Y/N. Don’t you dare fucking stop” he groaned, moving one finger to slip inside you. 

Your sensitive walls clung to his skin, you were sensitive anyway but even more so during this time. He curled his finger so it was hitting your g spot over and over again, you cried out his name like a record player constantly hitting repeat. Just as you were reaching your peak, Fred snatched your pumping hand away from his dick and pulled his finger away. 

He locked eyes with you whilst he pulled the bloody finger up, swirling the end of his digit with his tongue then slowly sucking on the rest. It was probably one of the most vulgar yet seductive things you had ever seen. Without another word he pulled both your legs over to one side, positing himself at your entrance. 

“You’re on birth control, right?” he asked through deep staggered breaths, not needing an answer before slowly pushing in. You gasped and scratched your nails against the desk at the sudden force, it hurt at first, however Fred allowed you to adjust. You gave him a nod through a shaky breath, with that he slowly rocked back and forth. 

“Fucking hell you’re so tight” he whimpered through broad strokes, quickening his pace after every pull out. He brought himself all the way out of you then pushed back in until his torso was pressed up against your ass. 

Your swarming hormones made the pleasure incredibly intense, you felt like a dog in heat. “Please fuck me Fred Weasley” you breathed through a deep moan, the feeling of him burying himself into you almost brought you to the edge. 

He leaned forward, not slowing his pace in any way, “What was that? I didn’t quite catch it”. You pushed yourself up at the same time of pulling his shirt collar so you were faintly touching noses. “I said. Please. Fuck. Me. Fred. Wealsey”, you groaned pushing back against him, taking his bottom lip between your teeth again. 

His mouth dropped as he let another growl escape, bucking his hips so the room filled with the sound of slapping skin. He was so rough that the desk was pushed back millimetre by millimetre with every stroke, creaking against the floor as it went. 

You dropped your head back in pure ecstasy, feeling every single inch of Fred’s hard cock. He grabbed your hair and forced you to look at him, snapping your head up not allowing you to pull away. “I want to see your face whilst I fuck you senseless, angel” he said through a smug smile, moaning your name with every slap against your skin. 

The tight knot in your stomach built as your orgasm grew near release. A mixture of blood and your juices trickled down the back of one of your thighs and along the front of the desk. “Are you going to cum for me, baby?” Fred groaned, his own strokes becoming lazy as he reached his own orgasm. 

The sweet release washed over you both at the same time, moaning each other's names as Fred roughly bucked into you a few more times. He leant forward to lock you into a final long eager kiss. You both heaved coming down for your highs. “You are absolutely magnificent, darling” Fred cooed, brushing some hair away from your face allowing you to lean your head into his palm. 

The euphoric atmosphere was quickly interrupted by a knock at the office door, Fred pulled out of you and rushed to clumsily button up his jeans as the door swung open. You managed to pull your dress down to cover your modesty in time for Juliet's figure to appear in the doorway. “Oh my god” her hand flew to her mouth as she laughed in shock. Her voice was slimy and cold, “Am I interrupting something?”.


	9. Don’t Mess with Me, Weasley

George soon noticed Juliet laughing and stood with the door wide open, walking over to inspect what was going on. Fred’s face was flushed and slightly shiny from your intense fuck session on the desk, running a hand through his hair and down his face. 

You had jumped down from the desk, pulling at your dress so it sat just above your knees. The fabric at the back had caught in the cocktail of body fluids that trickled down the side, smearing on the wood and staining your dress. Juliet was still laughing wickedly. 

“More has changed in these few years than I thought” she sneered, hand still firmly wrapped around the door handle, the other clamped over her mouth. “The brothers best friend, the one you despised? Really?” she cackled in complete disbelief. George glanced disappointedly between you and Fred, “Could you give us a moment please?” he asked Juliet. 

You could see towards the front of the shop where Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron were still hard at work. The worn down rustic flooring was sparkling, the windows were shining and you could feel the air wafting through the open door was clear of dust and debris. They had done all of the work whereas you were back here getting your back blown out. 

George watched Juliet join the others before quietly shutting the door, he turned towards you and folded his arms. His mouth upturned and pointed his thumbs up in the air, shrugging his shoulders, “Can either of you explain what the fuck you’re doing?”. He harshly ascentuated the word ‘fuck’, so much so daggers could’ve shot right at you. Fred exhaled a short laugh through his nose, “We were just having a bit of fun, Georgie”. 

“A bit of fun?” George repeated as he tilted forward, raising his brows waiting for an answer to a question he hadn’t asked. The horrific feeling of embarrassment swam down your throat and rumbled in your chest, flicking your gaze between the twins and the floor not knowing where to look. 

He scoffed when neither of you answered, throwing his arms out to the side. “You’ve humiliated us in front of Juliet, how is she supposed to respect us now?” he said, his sharp gaze shifting from Fred to you. The look in his eyes made you feel paper thin, he looked through you like you were crafted from glass. “I’m sorry” you mumbled, unable to hold his gaze. 

George shook his head, “If you had just…” his mouth scrunched as he clenched his fists. “If I had just what?” you asked, your heart was racing and a boiling rage was bubbling in the pit of your stomach. Fred interrupted your quarrelling to step towards you in a protective stance. 

“It’s not her fault, George. I started it, you know how she is. She can’t resist us” his tone switched from serious to sly very quickly, the corner of his mouth lifted into a smirk as he looked at you. “This isn’t the time, Fred” you said through gritted teeth, your eyes were still firmly locked with George’s. 

“Go on. Finish your sentence”, you sneered at George, stepping towards him. The bubbling in your stomach would soon reach boiling point, you felt like you were going to be sick. You were now centimetres away from him, having to crane your neck up to maintain eye contact. 

“If you had just kept your fucking legs closed” he spat, his teeth gritted the same as yours. Before you could even register it, your palm was stinging and George was clutching his cheek. He laughed however your eyes welled up with red hot tears, his laughing fuelled your overwhelming anger. 

“You’re so jealous of a girl you’ve known for two seconds. What? You think we're in a three way relationship or something?” George scorned still cradling his cheek that was developing a clear handprint outline. “Georgie..” Fred said gently, “Come on mate” he went to put a hand on his shoulder. 

However Fred’s attempt to halt his poisonous words didn’t stop him. George leaned down so your faces were lined up, you had to pull your head away from him to keep some distance. “We fucked you for the first time less than a week ago and you think we’re in a relationship. Like we’re in love with you?” his voice was cold, angry, like a snake injecting venom. 

You couldn’t find the courage to say anything back, so many things you could say swarmed your mind. Multiple outcomes flashed through your head like light speed, except nothing came out. Your lip quivered, the tears spilled over and ran uncontrollably down your burning cheeks. 

Fred was wide eyed, looking at George as if he couldn’t believe what he had just said. “What the bloody hell is wrong with you, mate?” Fred asked him in disbelief. Fred moved towards him to place a palm on his chest and pointed towards you, “Don't talk to her like that”. George three his brothers hand away from his chest. 

“You’re only keeping her sweet so she’ll suck you off whenever you ask” George spat. Fred’s eyes flashed red, you could see the burst of disdain erupt in him. Fred grabbed George’s collar, gritting and baring his teeth. They were both breathing heavily and their chests were rising and falling quickly. 

“What? Are you going to hit me? Somebody speaks to her in the way you don’t like and you immediately get physical” George pointed out, the two of them had fought before which could be a sight to see. However they had never fought over you before, not that you knew of anyway. 

Fred went to punch George, except he caught a hook on his jaw first, causing Fred to throw his arm back and catch you with the punch instead. “You two need to chill out!” you said wincing at the throbbing pain in your jaw, Fred had caught you just along your jawline. 

“Y/N…” Fred said softly as he released George, out-stretching his arm to try and take your hand. “Dont! don’t touch me” your words trailed breathlessly at the end, snapping your head towards Fred and smacking his hand away. “I can speak for myself” you told him, the testosterone in the air was thick and smothering. 

The tears continued to roll down your face, your chest heaved as you allowed yourself to cry. “So you find a new plaything and suddenly I’m a slut? You genuinely think you can fucking speak to me like that?” you had found your voice now, firmly pointing the end of your finger into George’s chest. 

“You two… made me feel like I was worth something. I have never felt more wanted, more beautiful, more cared for in these short five days” you had to take a strong breath in between every few words. “Especially you” you said quietly to George, tapping his chest a few times. 

The three of you were standing there in a suffocating silence for what felt like a lifetime. “Like she said” George cocked his head to gesture in the direction of the door, “We despised you, that doesn’t change overnight”. He could have punched you in the gut and it would hurt less. Those final words were your breaking point, forcing your way past George to swing the office door open. 

Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry looked at you in shock as you slipped by them unable to contain your sobs. “Y/N what’s the matter?” Ron asked tenderly, his expression morphing from concerned to furious when the raised voices of the twins caught his attention. You captured a look at your reflection in the window, your eyes were stained pink and puffy, cheeks glistening with streams of tears. 

“I’ll tell you later. Sorry I need to go” you told him, opening the shop door causing a ring of the bell to fill the empty floor. You faintly heard Fred and George erupt into a shouting match which soon turned into a brawl. Juliet watched you leave with a sickening smirk, her long icy blonde hair swaying as she turned her gaze towards the fighting in the office. 

Your stomach plummeted to the floor, swallowing hot ash in the flooding green flames on your way back to the Burrow. George had never spoken to you like that before, or anybody for that matter. You didn’t think he was even capable of being so cruel. What happened to him telling you how beautiful you were? How much he cared for you? 

The nights you slept wrapped in his arms clearly meant nothing. He was so lovely to you just this morning, it didn’t make sense why all of a sudden he could be so evil. George can pick his moments, or so you’ve been told, he can become incredibly protective when he needs to. Was he jealous? No that couldn’t be it. 

Or was it her? Someone they had never even mentioned, even when you were sworn enemies they had never mentioned her. Question after question was unravelling in your mind as you carried yourself heavily upstairs to Ron’s room. 

You needed to move your trunk and Olive back down to his room, or downstairs, wherever you could fit for the time being. You could do that later, all you wanted to do now was curl up in Ron’s bed and cry until your tears ran out. The Chudley Cannons sheets had never looked so inviting. 

You ran your hands over the sheets, slowly sinking into the soft mattress and burying your head in the pillow. The silence only made the aching void in your chest hurt more, completely letting out your sobs now that you were alone. 

“I’m being so dramatic” you said to yourself through the crippling weeping. Usually crying makes you feel better, however this time it wasn’t solving anything. The aching in your chest only became worse. If this is what heartbreak felt like you hoped to never feel it again. 

“Heartbreak? What am I thinking? They never loved me. Do I even love them?” you said in conversation with yourself, swirling doubts clouded your mind. You knew the answer to the last question. But you were foolish enough to think they felt the same way about you, maybe Fred did, you weren’t sure. 

Your thoughts were interrupted by a gentle knock at the door. “Y/N? It’s me” Ron said quietly from outside the door. He waited a few seconds and let himself in when you didn’t answer. You were too ashamed to look at him, hyper aware of your blood stained dress you were still wearing. Ron had warned you about his brothers, yet you were too focused on how good they made you feel to pay attention. 

“If you’re going to yell at me just get it over with” you said weakly, your chest heaving in anticipation. He didn’t say anything, you heard him slowly step towards the bed. The weight on the mattress shifted as he curled up behind you, pressing up against your back. Ron brought his arm around your side and laced his fingers in yours. 

You felt his lips plant a gentle kiss on the back of your head. “Now why would I do that?” he whispered, holding you tight once you brought his hand in yours close to your chest. He was trying to make you feel better, but this made you cry even harder (if that was even possible). 

“Because you warned me, and I didn’t listen” your voice raised a pitch higher as you finished, feeling even more stupid now that you sound like a mouse. You carried on when he remained silent. “And i’ve been a really bad friend. It was wrong of me to fool around with them” you said quickly, Ron’s silence feeling less comforting by the second. 

He pulled you closer as he shushed you, “You haven’t been a bad friend at all, Y/N” he said quietly. “I’m not here to say I told you so, I just want to make sure that you’re alright” he said pulling a spare blanket over the two of you, you could feel the rise and fall of his chest against your back. 

“They kicked the crap out of each other” Ron said in a lighthearted tone, trying to lift the mood. “I don’t want to talk about them right now” you mumbled. His efforts to try and make you feel better were appreciated, but all you wanted right now was to lay in a quiet room.

He placed another kiss on the back of your head, “Just tell me whenever you’re ready. Or don’t tell me anything. I’m here no matter what”. Ron was another one who could pick and choose his moments, he could be feisty and protective, but was a complete wimp at the best of times. But come what may, he was kind, caring, and his heart was in the right place. 

Wiping your tears away, you turned to face him. His eyes searched yours and you offered him a small smile. The tears would keep flowing if you allowed them to, but a few deep breaths kept them at bay. Your head was pounding from the crying you had already done, so carrying on would only make it worse. 

“Ron?” you asked after collecting yourself. “Hhm?” he hummed back, titling his head down a little. “I think I might go home on Friday, after the show” your own words stung as they left your lips. Ron chewed the inside of his lip and stuck the bottom one out, “But the summer has barely even started” he muttered, the top corner of his mouth raised as his jaw dropped, giving you a ‘are you serious?’ look. 

It was your turn to chew your lip, not knowing whether or not leaving the Burrow was the right call. “I’ll think about it, alright?” you told him, he was clearly upset about you wanting to go, however if you really wanted to you knew he wouldn’t stop you. “Bloody hell, Y/N. You’ve lived out a whole soap opera in less than a week” he chuckled. 

He was right, you had never been involved with such dramatics, especially not in such a short space of time. Those stupid twins, with their amazing personalities, humour, quick wit, their fucking hair. Part of you wished you could go back to being sworn enemies again, wished that they never had a change of heart and decided to take a liking to you. 

“I’m just saying, there better not be any blood on my bed” Ron said with a laugh. “Oh! oh my god, yeah i’m so sorry” you said face palming, “I’ll wash them”. Ron chuckled and told you he was only joking, reminding you of the fact that you still had your blood stained dress on. 

“I’ll just go and get my trunk. Can I sleep in here tonight? If not I can sleep on the couch it’s fine” you asked, expecting him to say no. “Of course you can sleep in here, the bed has been abnormally cold without your feet in my face” he joked, earning a shove in the shoulder from you. 

“And if Harry is weirded out by it, he can sleep on the sofa” Ron said with a nod, like he was convincing and agreeing with himself in his head. He beat you to the door, insisting that he collect your things from the twins room instead. That was a smart move, you felt a lump rise in your throat at the thought of going up there yourself. 

The timing for a knock at the door couldn’t be any better, like Fred had waited for the exact moment Ron was out of earshot. “Y/N… can we talk?” Fred asked through the door. You stared at it as if he was already standing in the doorway, your heart rate quickening it’s pace whilst you stepped towards the door. 

You opened it to find Fred stood like he had been sent to Snape's office, his head ducked low with his shoulders down and hands tucked in his pockets. His lip was busted and his right eye had begun to swell. Ron wasn’t lying, they really did kick the crap out of each other. “Well?” you said, gesturing him inside, becoming impatient. 

“I want to apologise” he began, lifting his gaze up to meet your eyes. You melted instantly, what the hell was it with these Weasleys and mastering the puppy dog eyes? “You shouldn’t be the one apologising” you scoffed, folding your arms to clutch your elbows. 

Fred stepped towards you and cupped your face gently in his hands. They were so large that they easily engulfed your features, he ran his thumbs lightly over your undereyes that were red and sore. “I’m sorry” he said softly, he went to kiss your forehead however you pulled away from his grasp. 

“You two think you can just say sorry and it’ll magically fix everything. Sorry isn’t a fucking spell” you snapped, suddenly overwhelmed with another wave of anger. His frame was motionless, the only movement was the clenching and unclenching his fists. “I… uhh.. I don’t want you to go” he said, the cut on his lip trickled a little bit of blood. 

You shook your head, he had been eavesdropping on your conversation with Ron. “How long did you stand out there?” you asked, motioning your hand towards the door. He stuck out the end of his tongue to wipe away the blood at the corner of his mouth, upturning his mouth as he thought. 

“A few minutes. Enough to hear that you want to go home on Friday, after the show” he sounded annoyed, his knuckles were white as he clenched. You looked him up and down a few times, stepping towards him and pulling your hands to your chest. “You’re mad at me?” you said with a sarcastic laugh, “You don’t get to be mad at me”. 

“Oh yeah? and why not?” asserted Fred, stepping towards you so you were essentially chest-to-chest, the same as you were with George earlier in the shop. “Because you’re not! You played with me, not the other way around!” your voice began to crack, throat dry from the crying and now the shouting that was building up. 

“This is because of Juliet isn’t it?” he said, he exhaled with a laugh triumphantly as if he had cracked the code. You pushed his chest, only forcing yourself back rather than him, he was rooted to the ground like a tree. You were sick of them taking every opportunity to suggest that you were jealous, even if you were they didn’t have to point it out constantly. 

“This has nothing to do with Juliet! What the fuck is it about her? You’re licking her arsehole and defending her with every breath! Does her pussy taste of strawberries or something?!” you were close to hysterical now, the words raked your dry throat. 

“It’s alright to admit you’re jealous of her, you know” he said, you weren’t sure if he was only trying to rile you up or if he was being deadly serious. It was probably a mix of the two. You huffed, your cheeks burning with frustration. “Fine! maybe I am jealous of her. All you boys talk about her like she’s an angel sent from above. You can’t blame me for being envious of that” you admitted, the familiar pit of anger was bubbling up again. 

Fred grabbed your wrists as you flung your hands to the side, squaring up to him as if he wasn’t near enough a foot taller than you were. “Then what if I said I love you?” he said, his face was scrunched up in a snarl. You were taken aback by his words, your wrists became limp and they drooped in his hands. 

“What?” your voice carried just above a whisper, the tears were filling up again. “No Fred don’t mess with me like that” a few tears began to fall as the words choked in the back of your throat. He cradled your face again, his hands were warm and clammy from the repeated clenching and unclenching. 

“I'm not messing, I really do. I love you” he breathed, running a thumb under your eyes again to wipe away the new falling tears. Fred Wealsey could pull off a lie if he wanted to, except you had known the twins long enough to know when they weren’t. Years of having pranks and tricks pulled on you taught you that lesson.

Your knees shook as they buckled slightly, your mind was screaming at you to pack your things and leave. You were conflicted between not believing that either or them could really love you, or believing that he genuinely did. The confusion of what your mind and heart were telling you was suffocating. 

You tutted, closing your eyes and cupping your hands over his still placed carefully on your face. “I love you too” you grinned, you were certain you were going to pass out from the constant switches of emotion. You really did, despite what either of them had ever said, how much they had teased and hurt you, you did love them. The both of them. 

He chuckled, “Bloody hell, Y/N. You’re so dramatic”. You held back another grin and slapped his hand in response to his sarcasm. You felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from your chest and shoulders, your mind was still screaming that this was a mistake however you tried to shush those doubts. 

He titled your face up to look at him properly, his swollen eye looked even more sore than it did a matter of minutes ago. You cupped the other side of his face that wasn’t cut in your palm, tracing your thumb over his freckles. Fred leaned down to give you a gentle yet loving kiss. 

The accustomed fire set your soul alight, like he breathed new air into your lungs. The smallest touch could bring you to your knees, they captivated you in every single way. As you had told him before, the two of them made you feel like you were alive yet like you were dying all at the same time. You did love him. And he loved you back. 

Your tender moment was interrupted by Ron returning with your trunk, the booming clunk of the trunk hitting the floor made you jump away from the kiss. “Oh piss off. So you two are made up now are you?” Ron asked grouchily, tipping his head to the side. “Honestly, Y/N if this is going to carry on all summer I don’t think I can invite you back” he said, blowing some strands of hair away from his eyes. 

“We, little brother, are in love” Fred strutted over to him with his chest puffed out, clapping his hands on his shoulders. Ron peered around Fred’s frame to look inquisitively at you, “In love?!” he croaked, his confused face was a picture. 

You giggled, picking the heavy trunk up off the floor and setting it on Ron’s bed. “I think we are” you nodded to him, opening the chest and pulling out some fresh clothes. Ron puffed out his cheeks and ran a hand through his hair, resting his palm on the top of his head. You could see the cogs turning in his brain, fitting all of the puzzle pieces, like the jenga tower of what made sense had toppled over. 

Like clockwork Ginny and Hermione spied around the doorframe, their faces bright and alert plastered with pure glee. “Did I hear ‘in love’?!” Hermione squeaked, flashing a huge smile to Ginny whose face was exactly the same. Fred stood tall and proud like he had just won the Quidditch World Cup. 

Fred sauntered over you to and ran his hands over your hips, “Imagine the sex we’ll have now that we’ve admitted our true feelings for each other” he groaned in your ear, pecking your neck with tender kisses. 

The three in the doorway all wretched together, “Oh my god i’m going to be sick” Ron said through a hand that was securely stuck to his mouth, he did look a little green around the gills. “That’s too much information,” Ginny heaved, ducking her head out of view. You burst out laughing at their reactions, none of them failed to make you feel better when you needed it most. 

“Hey have any of you seen George?” you asked, just clocking that he hadn’t made an appearance yet. Ron pulled a face and scratched the side of his neck, Hermione pursed her lips and furrowed her brows. That wasn’t good. 

“Oh. About that… he’s gone out with Juliet” Ron said sheepishly.


	10. Out of Character

2am. 

The clock in the living room ticked by, every second dragging on for an eternity. The golden arm labelled ‘George’ had been firmly held on ‘In transit’ for the past hour. Hopefully he was on his way home. 

Despite yours and Fred’s new confessed love for one another, you thought it would be best to top and tail with Ron in his bed. Considering your fragile relationship with George, you didn’t want to stay in their room, plus you can only drag your trunk up those stairs so many times. 

Earlier that night at 9pm, everyone went to bed early, backs and shoulders sore, worn out from cleaning the shop. This left you and Fred alone on the couch in the living room eagerly awaiting (and dreading) George’s return. The hours passed by and still no sign of him. 

You were sitting on the couch nibbling the skin at the corners of your nails, legs bouncing anxiously. Fred had fallen asleep, his head in your lap with his long legs curled up, he only just about fit. You thought your unstoppable leg bouncing would wake him up, but once Fred was out it was near impossible to disturb him. 

Looking down at him, your racing heartbeat calmed at the sight of his peaceful sleeping face. One of his arms was drooped lazily over your thighs, the other lost somewhere underneath him. His lips hung slightly parted, pursed from the contact with your thighs.

You ran the hand you weren’t chewing through his hair, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. He looked like a work of art, but he would probably oppose that if he saw himself. The only noises you could hear was Fred’s soft breathing and the odd creak from the old house. 

3am. Still no George. 

Your eyes were stinging, a good rest was calling your name but your whirring mind and racing heartbeat told you no. The clock only gave you the tiniest bit of comfort, knowing that he wasn’t in mortal peril. However you still worried about where he was, more importantly where he was with her. 

You found it odd how quickly George’s whole demeanour changed, like someone flipped a switch. Everyone has their bad sides, but you never thought in a million years George could be so awful, particularly to someone he claims to care about. 

“We fucked you for the first time less than a week ago and you think we’re in a relationship. Like we’re in love with you?”. 

“Like she said. We despised you, that doesn’t change overnight”. 

His words rang in your ears. It didn’t make sense. He was charming and caring, not cruel or vicious. You couldn’t wrap your head around why unexpectedly he acted like he hated you. It was painfully cliche to claim it was ‘out of character’ for him, but in all honesty it was. 

Your mind flicked from your spat with George to your moment of admission to Fred. Did you really say you loved him? Your stomach bubbled, feeling nauseous at how quickly things were moving. You had always thought he was cute, sure. But loved him? And he said he loved you. Maybe it was too soon for such a confession. 

You slid to the side of the sofa so Fred’s head gently dropped onto the cushion where you had been sat, grabbing a blanket Molly had lovingly knitted to drape it over him. His tall lanky figure made the couch look small, smaller than usual. 

Your hands and legs were shaking as you lightly stepped to the kitchen, having to get a glass of water to calm yourself down. Your brain pulsed with a headache you were giving yourself processing the events, if only your first year self knew what getting involved with the Weasleys entailed further down the line. 

Taking a large gulp of cold water, you ran your thumb and index finger along your undereyes. The dark circles felt like they would hit the floor, already knowing how bloodshot and red your tired eyes would be. 

You swallowed another gulp, surely it was nearly 4, maybe 5am by now. The sky was gradually becoming lighter, the black night sky glinting with a golden glow just on the horizon. You were about to check the clock again in the living room, however you were halted by George apparating into the kitchen, knocking over some of the dining chairs. 

“Jesus fucking christ!” you yelled, dropping your glass that smashed on the floor and clutching your chest. He was silent, picking up the chairs and placing them back where they belong under the kitchen table. “Thought everyone would be in bed” he said quietly, his tone dull and lifeless. 

“Where the fuck have you been?” you asked, gathering a dustpan and brush from under the sink to clean up the broken glass. George leant with one hand on the back of a chair, another firmly on his hip. “Remind me again how that’s your business?” he said plainly, blinking his eyes rapidly and cocking his head awaiting your response. 

You could’ve cracked him over the head right then and there. The cheek, the nerve of him. You were squatted on the floor sweeping up the glass, but his words stopped you in your tracks. “What did you just say?” you asked him, tilting your head up to meet his gaze. 

Surely you misheard him. But George leaned forward and spoke slowly, accentuating every syllable “How is that any of your business?”. You stood up and tipped the broken glass in the bin, he was watching you intently, his unwavering stare sticking to you like glue. 

Smiling, you walked forward towards him until you were millimetres from touching chests. “Fuck off, George” you batted your eyelashes sweetly at him, kissing your middle finger and sticking it in his face. His choice of comeback was a snotty exhale of a laugh. 

The previous outbursts you’d had at the two of them were enough for one day, it took everything in you not to explode at him. You could’ve strangled him, throttled him, he was being so selfish. The most frustrating part is that this wasn’t like George at all. 

You didn’t want to think about it, but your mind wandered to ponder if Juliet was the root of his behaviour. Did he act like this around her when they met during the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts? Did they have some sort of romance that has come flooding back? Or has he merely out of the blue found a hatred for you? 

These were questions you were best leaving for the morning. Fred was probably the best bet as to having an answer for them, even though you weren’t sure. There’s no harm in asking, something is going on with George and you wanted to get to the cause of it so you could have him back, the real him. 

He didn’t say anything more, his only other reaction was turning up his lips and scrunching his nose up in a snarl. Walking out of the kitchen you smirked to yourself, dangling yourself in front of him would be much more fun now that he apparently loathes you. Fighting him was exhausting, once was enough. 

You bent over to pull your socks up, fully aware of his watchful eye. “It’s a shame, really” you said with your voice as smooth as silk and swaying your behind, “We were starting to have so much fun”. You slowly stood up, whipping your hair back to fix it. 

George was watching you intensely, he opened his mouth to say something however he clutched his stomach and ran to the kitchen sink to throw up. You could see from where you were standing that he was vomiting fluorescent green liquid. 

You grabbed a tea towel and gently placed a hand on his back as his wrenching continued. He took the towel from you and stepped to the side, wiping his mouth and clutching his head with the other hand. “Ooh my head” he groaned. 

Washing the vomit down the drain, you filled him a glass of water which he took gratefully, sipping it every so often. “Are you alright?” you asked him after he had settled himself. He was quiet, looking around the kitchen with a puzzled expression. 

“How did I get here?” he asked curiously, furrowing one eyebrow and raising the other. He always looked funny when he did that. “Uhhh… you apparated here” you said bluntly, slightly stunned that he hadn’t insulted you yet. “You knocked over some chairs?” you continued when he looked at you with the same muddled face. 

He looked at the kitchen table and chairs, shaking his head slowly. “You were out with Juliet? You two went somewhere together once we all left the shop?” you didn’t know how many steps backwards you had to take to ring any bells. He rubbed his eyes, under eyes heavy and purple like yours. 

“The last thing I remember was… passing everybody a mop and bucket. I.. uhhh.. I don’t remember anything after that” he said slowly, trying to wrap his own mind around the words that were coming out. You were stunned, George didn’t remember a thing. 

“You don’t remember what you said to me in the shop?” you asked carefully, hesitating as you didn’t want to jog his memory. His head snapped up and he looked at you with worried eyes, “No, what did I say?”. You bit your lip, do you tell him? You couldn’t leave him in the dark if he genuinely didn’t remember. 

“You… you were really mean to me. Juliet walked in on me and Fred. Then you came in, and basically told me that I should’ve kept my legs closed because I embarrassed you both in front of her” you explained, wincing whilst you awaited his reaction. 

The raw emotions came flooding back, how he made you feel welled up in every cell your body possessed. “You said that you two despised me, and she said that too” you choked, tears welling up in your eyes but not quite spilling over yet. 

“No…” George said quietly, extending a hand to take yours. You let him lace your fingers in his, flicking your gaze between your hands and his mortified face. “I would never, ever say something like that. We don’t- I don’t despise you” he said, pulling you in for a hug. 

You were tentative to hug him back, but George held you tighter every second that passed. “I don’t remember any of it, none of it at all. My god, Y/N i’m so sorry” he whispered, you could hear the hurt in his voice. You pulled back to study his face, this was definitely George. How he should be. 

Tracing your fingertips along your eyebrow, you exhaled deeply. What the fuck was going on? The twins were keeping you on your toes spectacularly, more than usual. Those stupid boys. “You’re going to be the death of me, you twat” you couldn’t help but laugh, more in shock and perplexity than genuine amusement. 

“Merlin, did I drink a glow stick?” he asked inquisitively, pointing to the small pool of upchuck remnants in the sink. You shook your head, “I don’t think so. But I wouldn’t be surprised if this is behind you acting like a dickhead today” you said shortly. 

George rubbed his eyes again, groaning before stretching his shoulders back and rubbing his neck. “Just get to bed, we’ll sort this out later” you said, shooing him away with your hand. He grumbled and trudged to the kitchen door, he turned and looked at you with the all too familiar classic puppy dog eyes. 

“Are we alright?” he said with a voice just above a whisper, his eyes glinted to reflect the rising sun. You exhaled slowly, crossing your arms to think about it. You weren’t alright at all, the twins have always expected you to just be okay with their shenanigans and fuck ups. 

“Not really. But we can sort it out in the morning. You’re lucky I didn’t beat your ass” you said, making the end of your statement light hearted so he didn’t worry too much, George was a worrier. 

His lips tightened in a thin line, dropping his head in a nod before disappearing into the dark living room and up the stairs. Turning your attention back to the glowing in the sink, you pulled the skin on your lips as you thought about what it could be. 

As disgusting as it was, you picked up a small glass from the counter and scooped up the pool of fluid. If this is what was causing George to be so horrible, keeping a sample of it would help in determining what it was. 

You left the glass on the dining table and wrote a ‘Do not drink or throw away’ note to place next to it. You had never seen something like this before, if this was a potion it was no potion that you were familiar with. The liquid smelt sickly sweet, not like vomit at all which was even stranger. 

Your head was pounding from your lack of sleep, even though the morning sun had risen even further you decided that even an hour of sleep would help you feel better. Entering the living room, Fred was still perfectly curled up on the couch. His back was pressed up against the back of the couch, allowing you to slip down next to him. 

He stirred in his sleep, instinctively wrapping his arms around you into a protective hug. One arm looped around your waist, his fingers securely rested on the space between your shoulder blades. His other arm slid under your neck and he placed his hand on the small of your back. 

Fred pulled you in close, your head fitting perfectly under the crook of his chin. Your chests moved together in sync as your breathing slowed, relaxing immediately in his embrace. You pressed one of your hands against his chest to feel his steady heartbeat, you could only just shift the other behind him to trace circles in his back. 

It was funny how he impacted you so heavily, he could make you switch from being angry with him to melting at his touch in half a second. He could make you laugh, make you cry, make you want to punch him all in the space of a few moments. You were wrapped around his little finger. 

You laughed to yourself, slowly drifting off to sleep as the morning sun spilled through the Burrow windows. 

A few hours later after a large cup of coffee and some breakfast, everyone except George was huddled around the kitchen table to study the glowing green liquid in the glass. You had explained last night's run in with George, everyone was just as confused as you were. 

Ron was staring at it intently, chin resting on the cool wooden table. “I’ve never seen anything like it,” he said, pursing his lips in thought. Hermione was furiously flicking through her brand new copy of an ‘Advanced Potion-Making’ textbook you all needed for your return to Hogwarts.

“It just doesn't make any sense. There’s nothing in here of the sort” Hermione said with her nose scrunched, her eyebrows were near enough touching she was scrunching them so tightly. She had rushed through every page in the textbook three times over, convinced that she must have missed something. 

You picked at the skin at the side of your nails which was already damaged from your nibbling last night. “Did he act like this during the Triwizard Tournament?” you directed your question to Fred particularly. Fred had cupped one of his cheeks in his palm, elbows resting on the table. “Uhh… I don’t think so” he said sticking out his bottom lip and shaking his head. 

“What has this got to do with the Triwizard Tournament?” Ron asked you, lifting his head up off the table. You continued to pick at your skin on your fingers, trying to make sense of it all in your head. “I just think it’s weird how she turns up, and suddenly he acts like a total prick” you said plainly, knowing the boys weren’t going to take too kindly to you pointing fingers at Juliet. 

“Juliet again?” Fred asked you bluntly, “Come on, Y/N you don’t even know her”. You rolled your eyes, he was right, you didn’t know her but that didn’t stop the niggling feeling at the back of your head that she had something to do with all of this. 

“Well didn’t they have, you know, a ‘thing’?” Ginny asked, throwing up air quotes. Fred explained that George and Juliet had a very short romance during the Triwizard Tournament, apparently he became a little more withdrawn during that time but he never acted like he did yesterday. 

“You need to give her a chance, you know. She’s not as awful as you’re making her out to be” Ron said to you, leaning back in the chair and folding his arms. “She is a bit of a bitch though, isn’t she” Ginny chimed in. You knew that you barely knew Juliet, and you trusted the boys, however she just didn’t sit right to you. 

Hermione giggled at Ginny’s comment, lifting the textbook to cover her mouth. She cleared her throat and sat up straight, scanning her eyes over the textbook again, surely she was going to make herself go cross eyed. 

“What if we sent a sample to the Auror’s office at the Ministry?” Harry suggested, “You know, to check out what it could be”. You all looked at each other, this was a sensible suggestion. “You think this is dark magic?” Ron asked Harry, his voice cracked a little at the end of his question. 

“It’s not really a stretch. Better to be safe than sorry. If we can get confirmation on what this actually is we can try and prevent it from happening again” Harry said, Ginny nodded in agreement with him. Hermione was frustrated that she couldn’t find anything about the mysterious potion in her textbook. 

Fred pulled a small vial from his pocket and placed it on the table. You laughed and looked at him questiongly, “You just casually carry around vials in your pockets?” you asked him. “You never know when you’ll need them” Fred said with a wink, just when you thought he couldn’t get any weirder he knew when to exceed your expectations. 

Taking the vial in your hand, you got up to hold it and the glass over the sink so you could pour a small amount into it, sealing the top with a cork. You rushed upstairs to Ron’s room, writing a letter to accompany the potion sample, if it was even a potion at all. 

Olive ruffled her feathers and stretched out her wings once you opened her cage door, her small claws spreading across the windowsill. You enclosed the vial in the envelope and handed it to Olive, she took the letter in her beak and approached the window. 

Opening the window, the fresh morning breeze filled the room. You gave Olive some head scratches before she flew off into the distance. 

You hoped that the Ministry would respond quickly, if even at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter is so short, I had my covid vaccine yesterday and have felt so ridiculously unwell since. Also this story is heading in a different direction than I had planned so writers block is in full force at the moment. Hope you're all doing well! again i'm sorry lmao


	11. Back for More

The day dragged on in a daze, you clawed at your stinging tired eyes in an attempt to stay awake. You never slept well when you napped during the day, and thought you would be better off crashing later on at night to guarantee a well deserved rest. 

George had slept in for most of the day, eventually making a sleepy appearance in the living room at 5pm. 

Hermione on the other hand had not left the kitchen dining table, frantically flipping through every page of the Weasley's battered copies of 'Magical Drafts and Potions' and 'One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi' textbooks. 

Ron, Harry and Fred occupied themselves with beater practice outside in the garden. You could admire Fred and his taut biceps from the kitchen window, his skin glistening with beads of sweat under the unforgiving blazing sun. His long and lanky frame defined the plump flesh that flexed with every swing of the bat. 

Ginny eventually snapped you out of your trance, noticing that you were drooling over him as if you were under a spell. She had requested for you to plait each other's hair, giving her the opportunity to discuss the strange green potion for the thousandth time. 

The more you talked about it the less sense it made. 

Everyone hoped that the Ministry would respond swiftly, even though there was a small doubt they could just laugh and throw your letter in the bin. The bright side was that George seemed to be himself, chucking up what looked to be nuclear grade fluid surely guaranteed to make anyone feel better. 

Wandering into the kitchen to make a pot of tea, you observed Hermione becoming increasingly frustrated, exasperated by her unsuccessful attempt at discovering what the mystery potion was. 

She had her elbows solidly propped up on the table with her fingers tightly hooked into her hair, pulling it at the roots. She was leaning so far forward you thought the worn down wood would collapse from underneath her. 

Her nose was a hair's breadth from touching the page of the battered book, deep brown eyes hectically scanning every frayed word. "I just don't understand it," she said finally, dragging her hands down her face, pulling at her under eyes. You could see the cogs turning, whirring and strenuously spiralling into overdrive. 

Hermione had a hard time accepting when something was out of her hands, or if there was a puzzle with a missing piece. She was convinced that every answer to magical knowledge could be found in a book, even if it was secretly hidden within, the solution to every problem would be there somewhere. 

"You've said that about five times now" you joked, placing the teapot on the cooker, ticking the gas on to ignite the bright flame underneath. Her delicate hands returned to the roots of her hair, pulling at it again. 

"Hermione, I think it's best that we wait for the Ministry to get back to us" you told her, gently pulling the textbook out from under her nose and closing it firmly. You rested on the edge of the table beside her, ensuring the book was out of her reach. "The main thing is that George is alright" you smiled, but she huffed in a sulk. 

"You're still the smartest witch I know, this is something I bet Snape hasn't even come across" you laughed shortly, endeavouring to diminish her annoyance. She had the palms of her hands steadily balanced on the apples of her rosy cheeks, curled locks of chocolate brown hair tumbled over her shoulders that were tense like steel. 

"Bet you're glad you've got your fuck buddy back" she said with a straight face, you nearly choked on your own spit at her statement. She couldn't hold the resting bitch face, her tight lined lips cracking into a beautiful twinkling smile. 

You looked at her starstruck, breathing out astounded giggles as you processed again and again what she had said. She laughed even harder when the twins made it known they had been standing outside in ear shot of her comment. 

"Did you hear that disgusting remark, Georgie?" Fred asked his brother with a voice thick in playful delight. "We ought to wash your mouth out for that, Granger", George chimed with a devilishly cheeky smirk. They were leaning against the kitchen door frame, arms firmly crossed over with the point of their elbows pressed to the tattered wood. 

You erupted into a fit of surprised snickering, your mouth hung open as your lip corners twinged into a smile. Hermione flushed red faced whilst the twins followed suit grinning from ear to ear at her reaction. 

Her shoulders bobbed, she wrinkled her nose and squeezed her eyes together, face so red you thought her head was about to pop off. "We haven't quite made it back to fuck buddies yet, Y/N is yet to forgive me" George winked to you, his gorgeous eyes twinkled with glee. 

You put your tongue in cheek and rolled your eyes, rising from the edge of the table to retrieve the now squealing pot of freshly boiled water. A heavy weight in your stomach overwhelmed you every time you thought about talking to George, a biting feeling in the back of your mind echoed that any second he could snap back into being a complete evil prick. 

You glanced back to the twins who's stares were eagerly fixed on your frame, Hermione had her back to them so couldn't see when George made a 'come here' gesture with his forefinger. Your knees buckled, the pot slipping in your grasp a fraction. 

"You alright, Y/N?" Hermione asked, standing up to quickly take the pot from your hands. The air from your lungs had escaped, the hold they had on you was infuriating yet mesmerising. You nodded your head quickly, sucking in a well needed breath. 

Fred wet the corner of his lips, tongue only just visible through his parted mouth as he made the same gesture. Your jaw locked, teeth gritted forcefully in the same time that your breathing deepened. Those assholes knew exactly what they were doing to you. 

"Meet us in five" George mouthed and held up his four fingers and thumb, Fred paired his request with pointing at the ceiling, signalling to what you imagined was their room. With that they swivelled on their heels, Fred blew you a kiss before they bounded up the stairs. 

Hermione clocked Fred blowing you a kiss and she grabbed your arm, yelping in overwhelming excitement. "You two are so cute" she gushed, unaware of your awestruck expression. 

You had little time to prepare yourself for what you knew was about to happen, memories of your time with them on the blow up mattress in the living room that night you couldn't sleep ticked over in your mind on repeat. If you were to ever need a wheelchair, that time would be now. 

"Good girl" burned your ears like wildfire, sparking your core in engulfing yearning desire. 

You realised that Hermione had been speaking to you for the short few minutes you replayed the thought of being impaled relentlessly by the twins. 

Her muffled words progressively became clearer once you zoned your attention back to reality, she was asking you if you had any other potions books she could read through. 

You clapped your hands on her shoulders once you snapped out of your lustful daydream, startling her with the sudden contact. "Hermione. I promise I'll look for another textbook for you. But please know, if you don't see me again, I have gone out in the best possible way". 

She was just about to respond, her words faltering as you scurried from the kitchen not permitting her time to think about it. It was pathetic how they could do as little as moving their fucking finger to leave you speechless, like your brain had turned to mush and fell out of your ears. 

Your pulse quickened with every step up the creaking staircase, your chest rattling in harmonious sync. Deep slow breaths had no effect on your rising heart rate, instead making you feel light headed. 

The window at the end of the first floor corridor was wide open to let the cool afternoon air sweep through the house, Hermione had now joined Harry, Ginny and Ron. They were laughing and chatting, sat together on a picnic blanket with cups of tea in hand. 

You shifted your gaze up to the ceiling above you, careful footsteps disturbed the outmoded floorboards causing a series of creaks and squeaks. 

You would rather have been surprised attacked instead of them beckoning your presence, the anticipation of what they were going to do gnawed at your skin turning your legs to jelly. 

Climbing the second set of stairs felt like you were standing on the deck of a furiously rocking ship, feet unstable like they were foreign to you. The footsteps you had previously heard above you had come from the opposite end of the corridor to the twins bedroom. 

Treading carefully, you inspected the other two rooms, one that formerly belonged to Percy, the other to Charlie and Bill. The tension gurgled in the pit of your stomach, clawing at the back of your throat. If it was dark you would have chickened out and ran straight back down the stairs to the safety of your friends. 

As soon as you cracked open Percy's bedroom door, the hairs on the back of your neck stood on end. A large hand suctioned over your mouth, the other gripping your wrists holding them tightly in place behind your back. 

"Bet you're estastic to have your fuck buddy back. Have I been a bad boy?" George purred in your ear, his hot breath skimming your lobe— triggering a rush of goosebumps to cover your exposed skin. 

Your thighs clamped together in a natural response to George craning your neck to the side so he could suck on the sensitive skin. Your eyes fluttered closed, sighing in relief as the thick tension that had built washed away like water in a storm drain. 

"You should wear leggings more often, they really show off your curves" he groaned, releasing the hand he had anchored over your mouth so he could snake to your ass. 

His fingers traced along the fabric, moving from your behind to travel dangerously close along your thigh to your increasingly throbbing pussy. 

You endeavoured to find the words to answer his question, his touch rendering you speechless. Your knees were quivering, his tall frame swallowing you as he continued to caress your thigh and kiss your neck. 

You tried to control your breathing, quiet moans escaping once George found your sweet spot behind your ear. His palm skimmed across the front of your thigh, purposefully ghosting your aching core exactly where you wanted him most.

His hand ran across your stomach and up towards your breasts, his lips never leaving the place that made you shake. He pulled back as soon as he dipped a hand under your bra to roll a nipple between his thumb and index finger, earning a desperate whimper from you. 

"Go on. Tell me i've been a bad boy" he said in a whiny tone, immediately latching his wet lips back to your neck. Dazed by his actions, you were almost unable to render his yearning plea. 

"You've been a bad boy, a really bad boy" you panted through shaky breaths. Talking down to him opened up a box you never knew was waiting to be uncovered, it made you feel powerful. 

You felt him smirk against your skin, humming into the lovebite he sucked harshly, marking you once again. He spun you around, weaving his hand up and around your throat with the other still forcefully gripping your wrists. 

"And what are you going to do about it?" he asked, cocking his head and sticking out his bottom lip. You didn't actually know the answer to that, what were you going to do about it? 

"I... ummm.. I-" you hurried to answer, genuinely stumped as to what you were expected to say. He looked down at you with hungry eyes, your own dropping down to observe him slowly take his bottom lip between his teeth and graze it. 

You were completely transfixed to him, recollection of every insult and poisonous words drifting from memory. In this moment, everything he had ever done to you floated away into the cosmic void of space. 

The corner of his mouth curled into a sinister smirk, a few pearly white teeth glinting from beneath his lips. George began to tread backwards, guiding you down the corridor towards his bedroom. He was too amused by your hypnotized state to look away, kicking his foot back to swing the door open. 

"Look at her Freddie, completely under our control" he beckoned his brother over. Fred snapped his fingers in front of your face, you drunkenly shifted your gaze from George who still had your throat and wrists wrapped in the palms of his hands to Fred who was looking at you dumbfounded. 

"What did you do to her?" he asked, his freckled face lighting up with joy. George shrugged, "Not much". All you could bring yourself to do was giggle, fear and excitement sweeping over you all at once. The twins looked at each other with questioning looks, in awe of your spellbound state. 

"I think we'll be needing these" Fred dangled a pair of handcuffs in front of your disorientated face. In record time you were snapped out of your trance, wriggling in a meagre effort to break free from George's grasp. 

They snickered together, Fred gently grazed his fingers over your forehead to move thick strands of hair that had fallen in your face. "Don't worry, angel. The sensation should come back eventually once we're done with you" he said casually. 

You gulped, feeling every muscle in your throat move like a flowing waterfall under the pressure of George's fingers clasped around it. Fred stepped behind you, circling your wrists replacing his and George's hands with the cool metal cuffs. 

In the meantime, George tipped his head downwards to capture you in a desperate kiss slipping his tongue into your mouth immediately. Fred clicked the cuffs closed tighter and tighter still, going until you cried out in a muffled pain groan. 

The pressure of the cuffs was instantly uncomfortable, pinching your skin. You would have bruises in the morning. George hooked his digits into the hair at the back of your head, yanking you forward to devour you. 

Fred pressed up against you, evidence of his increasing arousal rubbed towards the bottom of your back, the height difference becoming glaringly more obvious. Fred's cool fingers raked up under your shirt and along your sides, tantalising tingles rippled under his touch. 

George released you from the kiss, a spit string connected your lips as he pulled away. "It's a shame," he said shaking his head with his eyes scanning your torso. "I really liked this shirt," he said apologetically, wrenching the fabric at the collar and ripping it all the way down as if it was made of paper. 

"Should've undressed you before we cuffed you" Fred said through sweet kisses along the top of your shoulders, following George's lead tearing away the material piece by piece until your top half was only concealed by your bra. 

"It's an even bigger shame, because I really liked this bra too" he tutted, snapping the straps and unclasping the hooks in impressive time. He was a natural. Your nipples hardened as the cool evening breeze swept over your newly bare flesh. 

In perfect time, the twins dropped to their knees. Fred transferred round so they were both side by side in front of you, taking a nipple each into their mouths. "Oh my god" the pleasure overtook you, surges of stimulation coursed through your veins and down into your core. 

They both looked up at you with big eyes, suckling and twirling their tongues around you. Fred shuffled back, unlatching from you with an audible suck to whip his shirt over his head. 

He was quick to flick your nipple with his tongue, replacing it with the soft pab of his thumb and finger so he could suck even more marks on your sternum. 

George turned his attention to your leggings, wiggling your legs free leaving you in your panties. There was an obvious wet spot giving away your dripping pussy, he licked his lips drinking in your lower half. "So wet already are we baby?" he teased, grazing two digits over the damp area. 

A shiver struck your spine, panting like a bitch in heat. Fred drew your nipple between his teeth, pulling his head back to see for himself how wet you were for them. You were suddenly embarrassed by their heavy lustful gazes at your cunt, pressing your thighs together. 

Fred slipped a hand up between your legs to pry them open again, "Don't hide from us, darling. There's nothing to be afraid of". His voice was like a siren call, coaxing you in and relaxing you instantly. 

His fingers slid up to the waistband of your panties, pulling them down and throwing them into the far corner of the room, most likely forever lost. You felt incredibly exposed, wanting to cover yourself back up again. 

George gripped your upper arm to pull you down onto your knees, the twins towering over you once more. He laid back shuffling up the floorboards so he was resting on the rug. He lifted his hands to command you forward, and you found yourself unsure of what to do. 

"Are you going to sit on my face or not?" he asked impatiently, hooking his foot behind the back of your thigh to drag you forward. You shifted on your knees, almost losing your balance the further up you travelled. 

Soon you found yourself hovering over George's face, the crippling feeling of exposure knocked the wind for the depths of your lungs. You looked down at him, locking eyes at the same time he dug his fingers into your hips to tug you downwards. 

His hot mouth encapsulated your swollen clit, the sudden wave of ecstasy swallowed you whole, mindlessly bucking your hips forwards. "Merlin, that feels so fucking good" you whimpered uncontrollably, lids half closing lazily under the influence of the heavenly buzz. 

Complete euphoria puppeteered your actions, grinding your hips downwards onto George's flattened tongue. He groaned delightfully against you, the added vibrations sending you close to the edge in seconds. His tongue slicked effortlessly downwards to lap up at your folds, rubbing his nose zealously into your nerves. 

You were blinded by lust, drunk with desire. He elbowed one of your legs further to the side so he had access to drive two fingers deep into your cunt. "George!" your cries were cracked and dry, the intense gratification was mind blowing. 

His frantic panting matched your own, meeting his gaze again to see that he was smiling, seizing this moment to suck hard on your clit. His fingers pumped in and out of you increasing his pace until you were grinding up and down onto him yourself. 

"I'm going to fucking cum" you cried, pitiful whines cascading from your open mouth. Your eyes were firmly locked together, George mumbling back "Uh-huh?" with his tongue stuck out kneading into your clit.

His guttural moans were primal as he watched your orgasm wash over you, sucking you again causing your legs to shake uncontrollably. He placed loving wet kisses along your slit waiting for you to come down from your high, slipping his fingers out of you. Each gentle peck resulted in a quip buck of your hips again, pussy tingling in overstimulation. 

He brought the fingers to his lips, hungrily licking off your cum whilst bringing his other hand up to smack your ass. The force propelled you forward and knocked a surprised gasp from your chest. 

Fred caught you, a strong hand pressed against your chest to stop you from catapulting forward arse over tit. George helped you lift a leg up so he could shimmy free from under you, his chin was glistening, dripping wet with your slick. 

"Is the slut tired out already?" Fred asked, gripping under your chin to navigate your head up to look at him. You shook your head against the force of his fingers squeezing the sides of your mouth. He dragged your face towards his so forcibly you thought he would lift you right off the floor. 

"I can't hear you" his voice sang at the end. "No, i'm not tired" you managed to wheeze, mind still clouded from your intense orgasm. He smiled deliciously, gliding his tongue over his top teeth as he cranked your head to the side to give it a forceful smack. 

"That's my good girl", he said turning your other cheek to face him so he could bestow another crisp slap, you winced at the stinging sensation that licked at your skin. Your pussy was throbbing, a cocktail of your arousal and George's spit ran down the inside of your thighs. 

Fred hooked his arms under yours that were painfully secured behind your back, picking you up like you weighed nothing to throw you dramatically onto the bed. A billowing typhoon of pain cracked your wrists like a whip, injecting up through your arms. 

George noticed your extreme discomfort, elbowing Fred who swiftly unlocked the cuffs to release your bloodied wrists. 

The cuffs had cut through the top layer of skin, digging in just enough for you to bleed. George delicately took hold of your forearms to guide your aching wrists to his lips, placing feather light kisses upon them. 

"Are you okay, Y/N?" he asked softly, lifting his gaze to meet your eyes, the look he gave was loving and kind. You nodded your head, smacking his hands away from your wrists so you could haul him forward onto the bed by his shirt collar, flipping over to straddle him. 

"Will you be my good little boy, Georgie?" you cooed. He snapped his hips up meeting your drenched heat with his thick cock, the look on his face once a deep groan emitted from his lips was one you wished you could snapshot and keep forever. 

His fingers wandered your skin again, sweeping over every curve, every ridge, all corners hidden or otherwise as if he was exploring an uncharted planet. 

Your lips were mere millimetres from each other. The moment to breathe new air into his lungs was stolen by Fred jerking you backwards off of George, his hands fiercely clasping your calves. 

He hooked his fingers over your shoulder to command you back, pushing your collarbone so you collapsed onto the other bed behind you. Fred instructed you to turn the other way so that you were on your back, with your head dangling off the edge of the mattress. 

The height of the bed lined your throat up perfectly with his cock that was still concealed in his underwear. You dribbled over the thought of it slamming unforgivingly into the back of your throat, walls clenching in anticipation. 

Fred kneaded the flesh of your breast in one hand whilst the other busied with freeing himself from the thin material. He began to thrust slowly into his own palm, the tip shimmering with pre-cum. He squeezed the base to bring the head of his cock to your lips, you stuck your tongue out embarrassingly quickly granting him access. 

"You want this, darling?" he asked sweetly, slapping the tip against your exposed tongue. "Give it to me" you gasped, nails scratching at the sheets in eager expectancy. 

Fred ducked a few inches into your mouth at first, hissing through his teeth when you hollowed your cheeks to suck on him. Four fingers encased your throat, his thumb resting on your chin so he could open your jaw further. 

"Open wide baby" he said, plunging his dick so far into you at such a speed you gagged and had to push him away. He fought against you, slipping back into your mouth taking care to ensure you adjusted first. 

"There you go, well done angel" he praised you the further down your throat he travelled, the spit and phlegm leaking from your mouth allowing frictionless movement. His girth stretched your thin muscle walls with every snap of his hips, he groaned when his twitching length sank down fully into your oesophagus. 

Spit strings dripped from your pink lips to the apples of your cheeks and into your eyes, nails digging into the bedsheets. The weight of the mattress shifted as George settled himself between your legs again, spreading them perfectly to nip at the skin on your inner thighs. 

Your brain pulsed with the lack of oxygen Fred was starving you from, his dick creating an airtight seal. He dragged his hips back ever so slightly to pump quick deep strokes into the depths of your throat, sickening 'glucks' and 'glugs' exuded from you. 

Your legs writhed, kicking them out in every direction as the smothering became unbearable, black spots crowding your vision. You tried to shove his hips back in a panic, a blazing fire swarming your chest. 

Nanoseconds before you passed out, Fred liberated you. You threw yourself to the side to cough through the strangling ocean of phlegm that pooled in the back of your throat, audible gargles could be heard with every inhale. 

His hands grappled the sides of your face, positioning you back over the side of the bed. "Open wide". 

Slap. 

"Wider". 

Slap. 

Your cheeks pricked red, finger outlines faintly apparent upon them. He plunged down into your mouth again, tightly encircling your neck to feel himself distort your muscles over and over, your gagging only spurred him on to go deeper.

From the other edge of the bed George flicked the head of his cock over your dripping cunt. He pulled away and you were quickly met with the sensation of him covered in a condom lined at your entrance. 

Your mind honed in on George gliding effortlessly into your pussy, despite being so disgustingly wet his length and girth made you feel like you were being split in two. He drove himself further in until his hips made contact with the back of your thighs. 

Not waiting a second longer, George fucked you like the world was ending, as if an asteroid was about to hit the globe any second now. 

The bed creaked and knocked against the wall, the sounds of the twins moaning and groaning mixed with the slapping of skin and spine-chilling throat gargles stabbed at your eardrums. 

They were feral, powerful and unforgiving with every stroke, burrowing further into your core and throat. Black spots stippled your vision that was blurring in and out of focus, your bounding pulse hammering in your ears and temples. 

"Holy shit, that's it whore. Take my cock just like that" Fred seethed through clenched teeth, ignoring you writhing again under the starvation of oxygen. 

You were about to tap out for a second time, seeking another intake of breath. Relief washed over you when Fred spilled into your throat. Thick ropes of hot cum shot down into you, he whimpered pitifully as he slowly slipped out of your mouth. 

You clutched your neck in the effort to swallow every drop of his cum, taking care to not let a single iota fall from your lips. You weakly shifted your gaze to meet Fred's who was biting his lip in desire, watching you swallow his seed. 

Your complete attention snapped back to George who's thumb massaged your clit, his pace unfaltering and furious. He drove into you at such a mind numbing velocity you thought he was going to rupture your cervix. 

Making himself useful, Fred rolled one of your nipples between his finger and thumb, the other was sucked between his plump lips. "Am I being a good boy for you, Y/N?" George cooed, butterflies erupted in the pit of your stomach. 

"Destroying this pretty pussy gets me back in your good books?" he asked innocently, your eyes rolled into the back of their sockets as he rammed into you unforgivingly. 

"Yes. Yes just don't you dare fucking stop" you screamed, chest heaving through the blinding euphoria. You rolled your hips against his, shifting your position so he hit your g spot at the perfect angle. 

"Oh my god! Right there, right there! Please George keep going" you begged, toes curling and back arching. He stretched your pussy, gripping handfuls of skin on your hips hard enough to leave bruises. 

"That's it, angel. Beg for me" he purred, his beautiful smile was wicked and sinful. You were under his complete control, loyal to his touch, slave to his words. You would do anything he demanded of you, whatever he wanted he had it no questions asked. 

Fred humming against your breast and tugging your nipple between his teeth was the final action to tip you over the edge, their names gushed off your tongue like sparking fireworks. You saw stars, twinkling flashes of lights snapped and crackled in the back of your eyes. 

George sank into you fully once your orgasm had engulfed you, ragged breaths clawing their way out of the three of you. 

You started the mental process of preparing for the physical effects of your brutal pounding to settle in. 

"Oh we're not done with you yet" Fred laughed, lifting your shoulders so you slumped on the edge of the bed. 

What?

Fred guided your hands to clasp around the back of his neck, hoisting you up off of the bed. Your legs were so weak and trembling you could barely wrap them around his waist. A low moan rose from your chest at the sensation of Fred's tip teasing your clit. 

One of his hands was placed under your thigh, the other on the small of your back holding you perfectly suspended in the air against him. 

George came up behind you and pecked delicate wet kisses along the tops of your shoulders, all the while positioning himself at your back entrance. 

A sharp gulp raked behind your tonsils, "I don't think I can take it" leaked from your lips. Fred kissed the end of your nose, "Of course you can, my love". 

George placed the palms of his hands on each of your ass cheeks, spreading them wide so he had better access to your second hole. With that they plunged into you in perfect unison, earning a strangled shriek. 

Their paces differed, George was careful to be gentle with you, whereas Fred hammered into the depths of your core. "Oh— oh fuck!" your cries hitched and hiccuped through their thrusts, grinding into you at an unholy rate. 

"Does that feel good, beautiful girl?" George hummed in your ear, one of his hands detaching from your behind to squeeze your neck again, cutting off the supply once more.

"Tell us who you belong to, sweetheart" Fred breathed amorously, moving his head to maintain unbreaking contact with your exquisite expression. 

You were on cloud nine, in seventh heaven. 

"Y-you. I belong to you two" you mustered through the small passage under the crushing force of George's hand. George unhinged his grip a little to allow you to suck in a needed breath. 

"And don't you fucking forget it" they growled together, their tone sending a pang of terror whipping through your body. They clung to you, mangled howls grinding in their gullets. 

Your arms were reaching breaking point, laced fingers slipping out of your grasp with every back breaking thrust of their hips, Fred threw one of his hands up to get your grip secure. Your head lulled back against George's shoulder, unreservedly intoxicated. 

Your moans tied together like an orchestra in full coordinated rhapsody, sure that the head of their dicks would start inching their way out of your mouth to part your lips they were pulverising you so deeply. 

A third and final orgasm was building in the fiery pit of your stomach, cunt clamping down on Fred locking him in place in preparation for another release. "Cum for us, baby" George's hot breath flickered against your earlobe, another strangled cry jumped in response to him swirling it around his soft muscle. 

Divine angelic light clouded your eyes, "Fuck me harder" you begged them, not caring how pathetically pining you sounded. They obliged, you didn't have to tell them twice. 

Fred readjusted his grip on your hip, tipping you at an angle where he could perfectly slam into your g spot. "Cum on our cocks, angel" Fred's voice was low and enticing. "Yes! There, there! Oh my god that's it!", if the others hadn't heard you by now, those final series of words definitely gave you away. 

"That's our obedient whore" George groaned in your ear, titling your jaw towards him so he could moan into your mouth as his own orgasm took hold of him. 

Your pulsing walls milked him of every last drop of cum, Fred following closely behind spilling into your depths, hips slowing to an eventual stop. 

Your brain had diminished to soup, you swore the heavens physically opened above you. The twins held you there as you all came down from your highs. 

"Am I forgiven now, pretty girl?" George whispered in your ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i'm so sorry i've had to update this AGAIN. I had to take out some words because take a shot everytime 'cock' and 'throat' is mentioned, good god


End file.
